Mistakes
by secretstranger69
Summary: Perhaps Hermione should've checked with her wife before casting the spell...G!P. Pretty much nothing but smut
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ya'll...I must be outta my mind starting another story. This one will require much less thought since it's pretty much just pure smut.

* * *

"Minervaaa…." Hermione called in a seductive tone. The witch in question sat down the book she was reading at the sight of her wife standing in the doorway. Hermione was clad in a black robe that barely covered her thighs. Minerva removed her glasses as her eyes roamed over Hermione's figure. One eyebrow raised, she asked, "Are you coming to bed or do I have to drag you in?"

Hermione gave a sultry chuckle, "Well you know I do enjoy when you turn cavewoman on me, but not tonight." She slowly strutted over to the older woman and straddled her. Minerva hummed as Hermione's lips attached to her neck, nipping and sucking in all the right places, something learned from years of practice. Minerva quickly grew wet from Hermione's ministrations. Her hands slowly moved to her favorite part of Hermione's body. Hermione groaned as her ass was groped, and spoke softly, "Mm, remember that spell I told you about? One that was guaranteed to get you pregnant?" She bit down on Minerva's shoulder and the woman hissed, "Yesssss…" Hermione moved up to her lips, "You are fertile this week right?"

Before Minerva could answer, Hermione's lips attacked her and an agile tongue caressed hers. Hermione's hands moved up to squeeze her breast, her thumbs stroking over hardened nipples. Minerva didn't know where her bra was, but she couldn't find it in herself to care as she tossed her head back, "Hermione….w-wait." But, the brunette only reattached her lips to Minerva's throat and slowly moved down, "Hmm?" Minerva's hands moved to bushy curls just as Hermione's lips began kissing around soft mounds.

"I-I'm not fertile right now."

Hermione immediately sat up, eyes wide, "What? B-but you said-"

Minerva gave a breathy laugh, "I told you that I was fertile last week."

Hermione groaned, "Minerva what am I supposed to do with this for a month?" She opened her robe and gestured to the erection Minerva hadn't seen until now. "Oh…well…I can think of a few things."

She flipped the two of them over, causing Hermione to squeal and laugh. "Minerva!" She yelled as the woman roughly pulled her black lace underwear down. Minerva said nothing as she took in Hermione's new nine inch addition. Minerva licked her lips and slowly leaned down, eyes locked on Hermione who was no longer laughing. Her normal chestnut eyes were nearly black, her lips parted. She sat up on her elbows and watched Minerva's tongue slowly travel up her shaft and swirl about the tip. Hermione whimpered as the woman kissed her head and took it into to her hot mouth. Minerva sucked gently, enjoying the taste of Hermione and swirled her tongue, closing her eyes as it jumped in her mouth. She moaned and Hermione responded in kind as the sound vibrated and sent shivers down her spine. Hermione remained on her elbows, watching her wife for as long as she could before the pleasure became too much.

She was unprepared for the image and feel of her dick slowly disappearing down Minerva's throat as the woman attempted to take in as much of Hermione as she could. "Oh Merlin…" she moaned as she felt the back of Minerva's throat. The woman sucked harder and Hermione's hips bucked. "Minerva!" she yelled and held to the headboard behind her. Minerva began bobbing her head, humming gently.

Hermione quickly sat up, pulling Minerva's mouth off of her. She kissed the woman fiercely, and turned her over to lie on her back, "We're going to talk about where you learned that later." She said as she ripped the older woman's panties off. She sat on her knees and lined up with her entrance. Minerva chuckled, but soon groaned as Hermione slowly slid inside of her, making sure Minerva felt every single inch. They kissed, Hermione giving Minerva time to adjust. She kissed Minerva's throat and when the woman began squirming, she took that as the okay to begin. She slowly pulled out until only the tip rest inside her and firmly thrust inside Minerva, taking her breath away. She did it repeatedly, shivering as nails scratched at her back. "Oh, Hermione…." Minerva's hips began moving with Hermione and her walls contracting around the witch. Between the feeling of Minerva's hot channel squeezing her dick and the sounds she was making, Hermione found herself quickly approaching the edge, "I'm so close Minerva. God I love you." Minerva tensed suddenly as her orgasm hit and yelled Hermione's name. Hermione's orgasm followed immediately after and her hips jerked as she continued thrusting through her orgasm, sending Minerva spiraling into a second orgasm.

Hermione fell on top of her and buried her face in the woman's neck as her organ grew soft inside the woman.

They remained in each other's arms for a while before Minerva chuckled. Her voice rough from the screaming, she asked, "Didn't you say it would stay until I was pregnant?"

Hermione groaned and rolled off to the side of her wife, "More than that…it'll grow erect every few hours until you're pregnant." She threw a pillow at the laughing woman beside her.

* * *

A/N: Shall I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Smut!

* * *

Two day later….

Minerva was sitting at her desk, going over terrible papers, when her door burst open. She looked up in shock to see her wife racing towards her. "Hermione!" she yelled, but the irate woman only pulled Minerva out her chair and bent her over. Minerva gasped as she was slammed against the desk and her robes ripped open. Hermione growled and banished Minerva's clothes, causing the woman to shiver as the cold air hit her heated core.

She had been teasing Hermione all day, denying morning sex and closing off her floo to the woman. She even went so far as to visit the witch at her job and kiss her stupid, grinding on Hermione's erection until the girl was ready to blow before leaving with a wink and tossing her underwear at the witch. All of it in an effort to get Hermione to fuck her until she was a shivering, ravished mess.

She bit her lip in anticipation, waiting for Hermione to fill her empty pussy and fuck her.

SMACK!

Minerva's eyes shot open and she attempted to stand "Excuse me?!"

SMACK!

"You teasing little bitch!" Hermione said as she spanked Minerva who was beginning to enjoy it. Especially when Hermione pinned her down with a forearm. "You've been teasing me, all" SMACK, "Damn." SMACK, "Day!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Hermione!" Minerva yelled as she was given rapid blows. Her ass was on fire, but it felt amazing. Every blow sending chills throughout her body and straight to her clit, "Yes!" she gasped out as she was hit again.

A wet smack sounded and Minerva's knees gave out as Hermione hit her pussy, her fingers spread so she didn't directly hit Minerva's clit, but with the way it vibrated straight to her clit, she may as well have. "Fuck!" she moaned as she came hard. But Hermione didn't stop. She continued alternating between Minerva's cheeks and pussy, hitting her folds, above her entrance, lighter blows directly on her clit. Her orgasm unending as pleasure assaulted her brain. Hermione even spread her cheeks and hit her puckered ass hole, causing Minerva to strain against the arm holding her down as she convulsed and squirmed.

Finally, Hermione rubbed her heated skin and Minerva sobbed both in relief and pleasure. Her orgasm beginning to tread on that thin line between pain and pleasure, "Oh g-god." Soft kisses landed on her ass and slowly, her tears dried and she relaxed. At that, Hermione leaned over, her erect dick brushing Minerva's abused pussy, "It's not over yet. I still haven't cum, Minerva." Minerva licked her dry lips, but before she could respond, the feel of Hermione's dick forcing its way in took her breath away. "Still with me?" Minerva could only nod and whimper, "Good, because I'm going to fuck you until you're damn near dead."

With that, Hermione kicked Minerva's legs apart and began pounding into the woman, growling. She had been denied this, her dick growing increasingly harder and more sensitive. Minerva's little tease in her office at the ministry had been the final straw. It took her an hour to calm down and finish all paperwork that absolutely HAD to be done that day. She tried flooing straight to Minerva's office and found herself blocked, which only served to increase her ire, so she apparated straight to the grounds only to find Minerva's door warded against her. It took another hour to break through and burst in. She gripped Minerva's hips and increased the ferocity of her thrusts.

"Oh fuc-I- Don- sto- _shit_ Herm-AH!" she screamed as she was thrown in a mind numbing orgasm. Minerva couldn't think, couldn't speak. She could only scream and try her best to breathe as Hermione's dick thrust into her relentlessly, prolonging her pleasure. As she came down from her umpteenth orgasm, her world was reduced to nothing but Hermione and the feelings she was producing in Minerva. Such extreme pleasure. "Hermione…herm…OH! Herm-mione!" She began chanting the woman's name as she felt another orgasm approaching, her tone increasing in pitch.

"FUCK!"

Hermione growled, trying to force the sensual sounds Minerva was making out of her head. She didn't want to cum too soon, but, "SHIT!" she yelled, the feeling of Minerva's slick walls gripping her was too much and she shot her load deep into the woman.

Minerva gave a long, low moan as Hermione's dick shot repeatedly into her, causing small aftershocks. Thinking it was over, her body became limp on the desk.

Hermione smirked. It seemed she need not worry about cumming too soon.

She was still hard.

She watched the woman under her shudder as she leaned over and whispered, "Still alive?"

Roughly, Minerva responded, "B-barely."

Hermione chuckled and grabbed the woman's shoulder, "Good. I'm still not done."

She sat up, pulling Minerva up with her. Using her shoulders as leverage, she began a fast pace, her dick twitching and close. Her muscles were burning, but she pushed through, needing to feel Minerva squeeze her dick one more time.

Minerva screamed as Hermione started again, this time, her dick hitting her G-spot on every pass, driving her higher and higher. Minerva whimpered as she rapidly approached what she knew was going to be the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced. "Oh god…" She whispered just before she screamed as she was assault with intense pleasure.

Hermione grunted as her thrusts became staccato and she came once again, tossing her head back and releasing several long moans as her mind exploded with her orgasm. She sat in Minerva's chair, holding the unconscious woman close.

Minerva's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. Her pussy, thighs, and stomach ached in the best way. "Welcome back to the world of the living. How do you feel?" She hummed, nuzzling the woman's neck, "Mmm…damn near dead."

Hermione laughed and kissed the exhausted woman. "Bath?" she asked.

Minerva nodded, "As soon as I regain feeling in my legs."

* * *

A/N: ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"G-god Hermione be gentle, please." Minerva whimpered as she woke to the sensation of Hermione filling her aching core. Perhaps she shouldn't have teased Hermione so yesterday. She seemed to have forgotten she would have to deal with the woman for the next few weeks.

"Shhh baby. It's okay. I'll be gentle I promise." Hermione whispered as she kissed her shoulder. Minerva was lying on her side with Hermione behind her, lifting Minerva's leg as she gently thrust inside the woman. "Just relax." She said softly as she started a slow pace that under normal circumstances wouldn't feel nearly as overwhelming.

It was bordering on the edge of too painful and steadily increasing in pleasure. Minerva's mouth opened in a silent cry. She released a guttural sound as her vocal chords finally responded after Hermione began gently rubbing her clit, sending tendrils of pleasure throughout her body. Minerva's synapsis misfired as she came, her belly coiling tightly. The orgasm was almost too painful and brought tears to her eyes. She almost didn't register the feel of Hermione spilling into her. Hermione slowly pulled her now soft member out of Minerva and turned the woman over, pulling her close. She whispered comforting words into the woman's ear and stroked her back as she came down from her orgasm. Minerva's breath soon evened out and she placed a kiss to Hermione's throat. She stood shakily and tossed over her shoulder, "I think I'll get something from Poppy to ease the pain, awkward as that conversation may be." Hermione nodded, mind already planning something for her wife as she went about her day.

* * *

As soon as Minerva stepped into her home, she was greeted by a red rose and a smiling wife. Minerva raised her brow and took the flower, suspicious but warmed by the sight. "What's this?" Hermione shrugged, "I just wanted to do something special for you my lovely wife, who has to suffer through my silly mistake." Minerva smiled and chuckled, deciding to withhold the fact that Poppy had given her something to deal with that. "In that case…" Hermione smiled and lifted her. "You don't even have to take a step Minerva. I'll handle everything. You just rest." Minerva allowed herself to be carried, "But your little problem…"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the woman and Minerva smirked, "Excuse me dear, your big problem…are you not…ready…for me?" She asked, her eyes lowering to Hermione's groin. A finger lifted her chin, "My eyes are up here Minerva." Minerva's lips twitched, "I know." Their lips met in a chaste kiss after which, Hermione retreated to the other side of the table. "Evil temptress." Minerva adopted an innocent look, "Impossible." Hermione snorted, "You're right. Temptresses are human. You my dear are a succubus." With that, she left for the kitchen smiling at the sound of Minerva's laughter.

Dinner was the first portion of Hermione's romantic night, and it went off without a hitch. Of course it was a meal composed of foods designed to increase energy and stamina, which Minerva commented on. Hermione only gave a shrug and offhanded comment about caring for her wife's health. Dessert was chocolate, and it was had in the bedroom where Hermione proceeded to drizzle it all over her wife and lick it off, which ended with a small but satisfying orgasm. Next, Hermione bathed the woman, in a romantic candlelit bathroom. Somehow, Minerva's hand kept finding its way to Hermione's bulge.

Minerva wasn't quite sure of why herself. Perhaps it was a side effect of the potion Poppy gave her. Or perhaps it was a side effect of the ache in her groin disappearing. Either way, she wanted Hermione…in her hand, mouth, pussy….ass…The thought sent a shiver down her spine, something Hermione noticed and commented on. "Oh nothing dear…just a thought." She said as she sat up in the bath and grabbed Hermione's erection…

Hermione grabbed Minerva's wrist gently, trying to pull it away, "Tonight is about you, Minerva. I'm fine." Minerva squeezed, causing Hermione to gasp, "Mmm…I was thinking about me…what I want…how badly I want it."

Hermione swallowed and moved her hand away from Minerva's as the woman began opening her pants and reached her hand inside the hole in Hermione's boxers, "Merlin. You really are a succubus."

The laugh she received sent chills down her spine and made her dick jump, causing Minerva to hum and squeeze Hermione tighter before stroking slowly, enjoying the feel of the rigid heat in her hand. "Fuck. A-At least, let me finish the night. We have but one more activity Minerva…surely you could hold out until then. Besides, aren't you too sore for much tonight?"

Minerva sighed and with one final squeeze, released Hermione, laying back in the bath. "Perhaps…" Hermione stood, taking several deep breaths and washed her wife, trying to ignore the hand that drifted back to her dick, holding it tightly. She desperately wanted to return the favor by slipping her fingers inside the woman and pressing on a certain spot until she screamed…but tonight was about taking it slow.

She closed her eyes as Minerva's thumb caressed her head, smearing precum around. She would not thrust into Minerva's hand with abandon. She would not yank the woman out of the water and fuck her until she came buried in her womb. These were the things she chanted in her head as she slowly helped Minerva out of the water and toweled her dry.

She lifted the woman again and deposited her on the bed. "Turn on your stomach, demon- I mean, dear." Minerva chuckled lowly and turned. She would get Hermione for that…though she had to admit, she felt a bit like a succubus tonight.

Hermione straddled Minerva's ass and poured some of the magically warmed oil into her hand. Slowly, she began to massage her stressed wife and after a while, asked, "What's with you tonight?" Minerva moaned and Hermione waited for Minerva to answer. "Mm…I want you, Hermione." Minerva's husky voice made arousal pool deep in Hermione's belly, "How?" she asked, her voice rough.

"My ass."

The message stopped as Hermione sat shocked. Never had the woman expressed any desire for Hermione to take her in such a way. Perhaps Hermione should make mistakes more often. "A-are you sure?"

Minerva nodded, her eyes still closed, but Hermione desperately wanted to shove herself down the woman's throat to wipe that smirk off her face.

"That would be acceptable too dear."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Did I say that out loud?" Minerva chuckled, "Mmhm."

She shook her head and continued massaging the woman, "Perhaps you can do that tomorrow." Minerva hummed. It soon turned into a moan Hermione's hands worked her lower back. She gripped the sheets as those hands moved lower and lower, kneading the muscle and moving closer to her cheeks. To her dismay, the woman moved and started the massage at her feet. Though it wasn't want she wanted, it still felt amazing…and…she smirked as she moved her foot to find Hermione at attention. "Fuck…" was whispered behind her as Minerva used the bottom of her foot to rub against Hermione's straining dick. "Mm…I'm trying." Hermione made a strangled sound before gripping Minerva's foot and moving up to her calves. Unable to play, the woman pouted, but it soon turned into a moan as her wife worked her magic on her legs, fingers pressing and rolling in all the right places. Slowly, far too slowly, those hands worked their way up to her thighs and Minerva parted her legs, allowing Hermione to see the effect she had on her.

The cold air hitting her heated sex made her moan, causing Hermione to do the same in response and growl out, "Fuck it." Minerva couldn't have been happier as the woman slid inside of her, "Mmmm that's the wrong hole dear…I think you need-"

She gasped softly as warm oil was poured over her ass and fingers began to work it into her cheeks while Hermione gently slid in and out of her. "Yes…" she hissed as a finger grazed her puckered entrance. When her hole was slick enough, Hermione slowly pressed a finger inside the puckered hole. Minerva gave a loud moan and lifted her ass towards the finger, "More…" She whispered and Hermione's eyebrows shot up, but she added a second finger which earned her a slightly pained sound. Slowly, her fingers pumped in tangent with her hips, occasionally alternating which Minerva seemed to enjoy. After a few minutes of this, Minerva groaned, "Fuck Hermione…more…I want it in."

Hermione's eyes fluttered. Oh how she desperately wanted to ram herself into the woman. Instead, she warned, "It'll hurt Minerva." Minerva looked back and bit her lip, "I want it so bad Hermione. Give it to me...please."

Hermione caved in to her wife's pleas as she pulled out and moved Minerva to rest on all fours. Taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed her glistening head into Minerva's twitching entrance, moaning at the heat. Minerva gave a strangled cry and Hermione applied gentle pressure.

"You have to relax Minerva." She said as she continued pressing into the witch. Minerva relaxed and the head of Hermione's dick slipped in. Hermione moaned, "Oh fuck Minerva, you're so tight here."

Minerva whimpered and gripped the headboard, she focused on relaxing as Hermione continued pushing in.

"I'm in." Hermione said as her hips met Minerva's. "Oh fuck I'm in." she moaned in disbelief.

Minerva relaxed completely and let her head hit the pillow. They had never tried this and as the pain became pleasure again, Minerva had to wonder why. She nearly came as she realized she could feel Hermione's dick throb with her heartbeat. She wiggled her ass, moaning. Hermione growled and slowly pulled out, loving the feel of Minerva's ass gripping her dick and sucking it back in. Minerva shivered at the strange feeling, and when Hermione thrust back in, she yelled out a moan.

It drove the breath out of her and sparks of pleasure ignited in her ass. Hermione's dick felt amazing, she moaned loudly and put her hand against the wall as Hermione continued thrusting. "Oh my god Hermione! Mm-Hermione… _Shit!"_ she yelled.

Hermione smiled and gripping her hips began thrusting harder. Minerva felt tears fall down her face, it hurt, but fuck it felt amazing. The feeling intensified as Hermione reached around and began tugging and rolling her clit. Minerva exploded, screaming Hermione's name.

Hermione moaned as Minerva came apart beneath her. Her hips continued thrusting and she felt herself arrive at the edge. "Yes! Oh Merlin, I'm going to cum in your ass! Fuck!" she screamed as she came. The feeling of Hermione's dick twitching in her ass sent the woman spiraling into another orgasm. Hermione watched Minerva's ass squeezing her dick so hard it was pushed out. She groaned and slumped back onto her knees, panting, and Minerva fell to the bed, moaning and quivering.

* * *

A/N: More? Any requests?


	4. Chapter 4

_"I've always loved your - Ah - hands, Minerva, but - Mm fuck - I never thought I'd get to enjoy them like this." Hermione said as she tossed her head back into the pillows. She had awoken to find Minerva still asleep but somehow stroking her steadily rising erection. She couldn't decide if she preferred the image of the woman's hand moving under the sheets, or the image of Minerva's thumb running over her weeping head. Minerva chuckled and nuzzled Hermione's neck before nipping at the skin. Hermione shivered and bucked her hips as her mind wandered to the previous night. Taking Minerva's ass twice more, roughly, before the woman passed out…._

 _"Ah!" she yelled as she erupted, her cum spilling onto Minerva's hand. The woman simply hummed and with her eyes locked on Hermione, licked her hands clean. Hermione whimpered at the sight and Minerva only smirked before standing gingerly and getting ready for work._

* * *

"Are you alright, Minerva?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and returned her attention to the table in front of her. "Perfectly fine gentleman. My thoughts were simply on the school and how my time would be much better spent running things there than telling you all for the hundredth time that the budget for the school is as low as it can get before we are run into the ground. If you insist on cutting it any further then I will send any angry parents to you with questions as to why certain subjects such as defense against the dark arts are no longer offered. Something that many have been adamant we drill into the student's heads after the fiasco with Riddle."

Minerva stood a little too quickly, and her ass twinged in pain. "Good day gentlemen!" She stormed out of the room, doing her best to walk normal and not limp.

Hermione had done quite the number on her the previous night, and she enjoyed every moment of it. Another twinge made her bite back a moan, as she enjoyed the pain. It was a constant reminder of her activities and well, it made her more than a little wet. She stopped and changed directions. Since she was already in the ministry…

* * *

"Come in." Hermione called without looking up, entirely engrossed in the paperwork she was doing. After a few minutes, she set the paper down and turned her eyes to her visitor. "Minerva?"

The woman smirked and walked around the desk and leaned down to kiss her wife. Still confused, Hermione opened her mouth to question the woman, but the moment soft lips pressed into hers, all confusion was forgotten. When Minerva pulled back, Hermione's eyes were still closed and they fluttered open to find the other woman sitting on her desk with her dress hitched up. "Hermione…"

Hermione's eyes widened and she flushed, "Minerva! What are you doing? Anyone could come in!" She grabbed her wand intent on warding the door but Minerva caught her wrist and kissed her again before pulling back to whisper, "Then I suppose you'd better move fast."

Hermione gave a strangled sound and her eyes flickered between her wife and the door. She sighed in defeat and looked at the clock: an hour till 12. "This really couldn't wait until lunch?" She asked as she placed Minerva's legs on her shoulders.

Minerva chuckled throatily, "I am lunch."

Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned in, humming as the smell of her wife's arousal flooded her senses. She let the tip of her tongue flick out to clean the juice off Minerva's thighs, making the muscle twitch slightly. Hermione groaned at the sweet musky taste of Minerva and immediately moved to lick the source. Minerva tossed her head back as something firm and smooth pushed through her entrance.

Shuddering, she gripped Hermione's hair as she lowered her back onto the desk. Slowly, Hermione's tongue pulled out of her entrance and dragged itself through sensitive lips to circle her clit and back down again. Minerva moaned and her head turned to the side as the muscle made the trek back up, this time with a flick to her clit. Her back arched before returning to the table.

"Hermione…" She moaned. The woman was meant to be making this quick. Hermione only chuckled, sending vibrations through Minerva's body. She shuddered and her hand tightened in Hermione's hair, pulling the woman back up to her clit. Hermione blew over Minerva's clit before swirling circles over it with her tongue. She began drawing abstract shapes and then the alphabet.

The only sound coming from the office was that of Minerva's heavy breathing and the occasional moan. At least, until Hermione traced an S over her throbbing clit. Minerva cried out and her thighs spasmed, closing over Hermione's head briefly. Hermione began rapidly tracing the letter over Minerva's clit, pushing her faster towards the edge, and just as she was about to explode, Hermione thrust two fingers inside of tight walls, curving them.

Minerva jerked up and choked out Hermione's name as she came, holding the witch's head tightly to her convulsing core. Her hips jerked about as Hermione kept caressing that rough patch inside her and Minerva couldn't breathe, though she desperately wanted to scream. Every little twitch of those fingers driving the breath from her lungs. It wasn't until the girl pulled out that Minerva took a deep shuddering breath and fell back onto the table, panting.

Hermione chuckled and sat back, cleaning cum off Minerva's thighs and her own fingers. She stood, unzipping her pants, prepared to finish off herself, when Minerva's gave a sultry chuckle. Hopping from her seat on the desk, the woman grabbed Hermione's hands, halting her from removing her pants. "Remember what you said last night?"

Hermione swallowed thickly, "I said a lot of things last night."

Minerva smirked and Hermione's eyes drifted to her lips. She croaked out, "Oh. That."

Minerva opened Hermione's pants, allowing them to drop down onto the floor and grabbed the bulge in the woman's boxers, "Yes. That."

Slowly, gracefully, she lowered herself to her knees on the floor and removed the last barrier between her and Hermione's erection. As her eyes took in the whole of Hermione's length, she licked her lips, causing a mighty twitch in Hermione's dick. Minerva looked up and smirked.

The urge to shove herself down Minerva's throat presented itself again and this time, Hermione followed through. "That damn smirk."

She growled as she grabbed her dick in one hand and Minerva's hair in the other, the tip resting against Minerva's lips. They locked eyes, Hermione making sure that this was what Minerva wanted and once she was certain, she gave a sharp tug to Minerva's hair, making her open her mouth and pushed forward.

She moaned at the heat she encountered and began thrusting her hips, enjoying the sight of her dick disappearing inside Minerva's mouth. A tongue began to work at the underside of her shaft and Hermione shuddered, her grip loosening on Minerva's hair. As a result, the woman began bobbing her head on Hermione's dick, twisting and sucking.

"Fuck Minerva…."

She hummed and Hermione slumped against the desk, her knees nearly giving out. Minerva kissed her head and before slowly attempting to take all of Hermione down her throat. Hermione whimpered when she was halfway and Minerva closed her lips, sucking. Slowly, her head rose up before going back down until her nose bumped against Hermione's hips.

"Fuck!" Hermione yelled and exploded in Minerva's mouth, her toes curling and her eyes rolling back. "Shit, Minerva!" The woman's eyes only sparkled as she swallowed Hermione's cum and lifted her head. She licked her lips and Hermione kissed her roughly, growling at the taste of her cum on Minerva. Her hands wrapped around to grip Minerva's hair and she whispered, "You are so going to get it tonight."

Minerva chuckled, "Don't forget we have to go to the Burrow tonight for dinner."

Her voice was rough and Hermione gave a smug smirk before frowning as she realized what that meant. Her head dropped to Minerva's shoulder. "Dammit."

Minerva laughed and stepped out of the embrace with a chaste kiss to Hermione's lips, "Good thing I warded the door since this got a little out of hand. Though, I may have forgotten to silence the room."

Hermione's eyes widened and she paled.

Minerva laughed as she left and Hermione made a choked sound before sitting down to clean her desk. "I married a succubus…she's…evil!" she inhaled deeply and licked her lips, Minerva's sweet taste lingering on her lips. A dopey smile appeared on her face, "And delicious…"

A letter from her secretary came flying through the room:

 _I pushed your day back. You have an hour and a half before your next meeting. You may want to clean up and for the love of merlin cast a silencing spell next time._

 _Well done though._

Another choked sound escaped as Hermione flushed head to toe and her head hit the desk with a loud bang. "Damn succubus…" She muttered and began planning revenge.

* * *

A/N: Hmm...what should we do for revenge?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hehehehe...

* * *

Hermione floo'd into their house, her erection tenting in her pants. "Damn this spell..." She muttered, "Damn my timing…damn that woman with the untimely womb and evil, seductive vagina. Minerva!" she called intent on relieving herself as deep inside the woman as was possible. The thought made her swell in her pants. There was no answer. She frowned and looked around when she finally noticed a note on the fridge.

 _I'll meet you there._

She growled, but then began smirking as a plan popped in her head. Humming gleefully, she showered, making sure to use plenty of the body soap that drove Minerva wild. She then changed out of her work clothes and into something loose, the happy tune at odds with the evil smirk on her face.

* * *

"Hermione, dear it's so great to see you!" Molly said as she hugged her new guest and looked her over with an unhappy hum. "You need to eat more. My goodness what is Minerva feeding you?" She walked away and Hermione was grateful. As aroused as she was…well…the blush said it all.

Calming herself, she followed the woman into the kitchen that was abuzz with laughter and conversation.

"Hermione!" called the twins. She grinned and fell into an easy conversation with the people she considered family as she sat next to her wife. She looked over at the woman during a lull in conversation and smirked smugly at the mischievous look on Minerva's face. Slowly it faded as the woman realized her wife had something planned. Hermione only winked and turned away from the woman, enjoying the nervous excited energy rolling off of her.

Stealthily, Hermione pulled her wand out under the table and flicked it, silently casting the spell.

While she was searching for something to get them pregnant, she stumbled across a great many sex spells that peaked her interest.

Particularly, one for long distance lovers...

She stroked Minerva's knee with her middle finger, their silent sign for 'Trust me.'

* * *

Minerva tensed as an invisible hand trailed down her spine, making her shiver.

Surely the woman wouldn't -

She bit back a whimper as she felt teeth latch on to her shoulder and ghost hands hold tightly to her ass.

Apparently, Hermione would. She exhaled sharply through her nose as a finger dropped straight to her clit and began flicking it rapidly. Hermione seemed intent on driving her over the edge rather quickly. She shifted in her chair as what felt like two fingers entered her soaked core and she bowed her head, hiding her face. Her nose flared as her orgasm began steadily approaching. Her eyes rolled back at the feeling of a warm tongue caressing her clit.

Her legs snapped closed, but to her surprise, they were forced open again and she squeaked.

"Minerva, are you alright?" Harry asked from beside her.

"Quite. A small headache." She said in a mostly normal not at all shaking voice. He shrugged and tried to talk with her about quidditch or something, but all Minerva could think about was the feeling of Hermione's hands all over her body while a very talented tongue manipulated her pulsating clit. Occasionally, her voice rose in pitch as she communicated with the young man.

Minerva prayed to whatever deity would listen that her torture would end soon.

She blinked as her eye began watering and in her left eye, she watched Hermione sitting in a chair, pulling a naked Minerva so she was sitting on top of her, her back to the woman. She watched and felt as Hermione lifted Minerva and slowly lowered her onto her dick. Something that had become Minerva's favorite position.

She stood abruptly, causing everyone at the table to stare at her. She choked out a weak, "excuse me." And stumbled in a dignified manner to the large tree outside the burrow. With every step, she could see and feel Hermione thrusting into her.

* * *

Hermione stood at the dinner table, trying not to smile. Instead, she sighed, "Sorry everyone. We had a bit of a fight earlier. I'll go check on her." Everyone nodded, believing her lie. Molly even asked if she would rather Harry or someone go. Hermione thanked them for the concern, but declined their kind offers, feeling only slightly guilty about the lie. She heard them return to their conversations as she left. As soon as her back was to them, she smirked.

Minerva covered her mouth as Hermione's efforts doubled, pounding into Minerva just the way she loved it. Despite her efforts a few moans were released into the air as her walls contracted around nothing. It was the strangest sensation, being so full yet so empty.

Hermione pinned her against the tree and Minerva gasped, gripping the woman, "Hermione please stop this." She moaned.

Hermione laughed, "Stop? No I don't think that's what you want me to do Minerva. And aren't you just a naughty little slut, getting off in front of everyone. Poor harry was having a conversation with himself."

Minerva moaned what sounded like a yes and thrust her hips hard against the thigh pressed against her.

"And now? Against this tree? You're so desperate for it…" Minerva shook and shuddered at the words. Hermione's lips attached to her throat and Minerva writhed under her. It was too confusing. Having Hermione inside her yet not, lips on each side of her throat.

Her knees gave out and moaned out her orgasm with several deep guttural moans, Hermione dragging every single inch of pleasure out of her.

Hermione held her tightly, "I'm not done with you." She whispered darkly. Minerva moaned at the threat and Hermione raised a brow. "You got off on being insulted and threatened. Something to confess Minerva?"

The woman shook her head with a light blush and stood. "I think I can stand now."

Hermione released her and they walked back to the Burrow, just as everyone was preparing to move to the backyard for the new tradition of watching a movie. It was something Harry and Hermione manipulated Arthur into coercing Molly into allowing. They set up a large protection screen and Harry would bring a movie for the family to watch in the backyard. Usually something magical themed. He enjoyed watching their horrified/amused reactions.

"What's the movie tonight, Harry?"

He grinned, "Lord of the Rings!"

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes at the boy. Internally, she was thanking him. She had planned to tease Minerva for the entire duration of the movie. Harry had just damned Minerva to three hours of pure hell.

Minerva looked at Hermione and swallowed, sensing the danger ahead of her. Hermione smirked and ushered her out to the back with everyone else.

* * *

Usually, Harry and Luna brought chairs to sit on, but most everyone else sat on the ground. Today, that included Minerva and Hermione. Minerva felt her heart speed as she heard Hermione tell everyone they would sit at the back in case Minerva needed to leave for her headache.

When they sat down a few feet behind everyone else, Hermione transfigured a large stone for them to lean back against and pulled Minerva into her lap with a large blanket over them.

Minerva was wet already and nothing had happened. Ten minutes in, she was nearly ready to beg Hermione to stop teasing her.

Oh how ironic.

For she would be begging that very thing.

All.

Night.

Long.

* * *

A/N: Guys...part 2 of the burrow is gonna be hot. So...does Minerva get off on being called a slut and things along with being tied-up/dominated or nah? (I mean who doesn't, right?) Of course it's gonna go both ways so...there's that lol. Lemme know!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: heheheheheheee...Oh by the way...yall some kinky people...I love it

* * *

Minerva bit her lip and held back a gasp. Hermione's hot member was resting against her ass. Hands on her hips forced her to grind against it and she moaned as she felt it sink between her cheeks and caress her twitching hole.

Hermione whispered, "Spread yourself for me and be quiet."

Minerva whimpered and spread her butt cheeks. Hermione slowly slid into her ass and Minerva panted heavily, biting her lip until it bled.

Hermione smirked and cast a spell before beginning the torture.

* * *

Minerva's entire body was straining towards her orgasm, but to her dismay, it was like hitting a brick wall. She just couldn't cum. For the past hour Hermione's dick was hitting all the right spots inside of her, but her body only coiled tighter and tighter. Desperate, she reached her hand down to flick her clit, but that only made her need worse. Hermione's thrusts intensified in speed and Minerva sobbed in pleasure and desperation. She was so fucking close, if she could just-

She gasped loudly as she felt the base of Hermione's dick twitch and pulse as she came in Minerva's ass.

"Oy Minerva's right. That bloke is ugly as voldemort!"

Everyone laughed and Hermione pinched Minerva's clit, causing the woman to squirm and whimper. "Don't get us caught or else you won't cum for days."

Hermione pulled out of Minerva's ass and slipped between soaking lips. Minerva released a shuddering breath, when suddenly, she was pushed and landed on all fours.

"I've glamoured it so it looks like we're sitting, but they can still hear us." She said as she buried herself inside of Minerva. Something she had been waiting for all day. " _Fuck_ yes." She whispered and tipped her head back. Minerva gripped the grass underneath her fingers in an attempt to stop biting her bleeding lip.

She didn't know if it was because she had been on edge for an hour and a half or if Hermione had gotten bigger, but it felt like the woman was deeper inside her than she had ever been. As if her dick was pressed against her cervix so she could shoot directly inside of her. It made her whole body shake and she so desperately wanted to scream as the woman began slowly thrusting inside of her. Hermione pulled all the way out and Minerva felt every inch. Every brush of Hermione's dick against her walls.

"God you're tighter than ever Minerva. I bet if I let you cum, you'd scream and not give a fuck who could see you."

Her words were accompanied by a forceful thrust and Minerva screamed. Luckily, Hermione silenced her just before. Minerva's arms gave out and Hermione smirked as she began fucking Minerva in earnest, her hands gripping the woman's waist so hard there were bound to be bruises.

Minerva laid there, her mouth open and moaning as Hermione's hips began thrusting at a furious pace. She grunted silently as Hermione drove the breath out of her. Every thrust sent shocks throughout her body, making her spasm and writhe on Hermione's dick. Her body burned with pleasure. She was so close it hurt. Hermione leaned over and began flicking Minerva's clit, making the woman's hips jog. "Yes, Minerva. Just like that. You're going to make me cum baby."

Minerva pushed against the ground and bounced back on Hermione's dick making her muscles burn with more than just her approaching orgasm. The sound of footsteps made her look up. Ron was walking towards them. Minerva tried to sit up, but Hermione stopped her, "The glamour, Minerva. You aren't moving until I cum."

Ron leaned down and whispered, "Hey, I've got work in the morning. It was great seeing you both." He stood and left them, just as Hermione blew her load into Minerva. Minerva sobbed silently and Hermione continued thrusting, prolong her orgasm. It seemed like she couldn't stop cumming. Unlike Minerva, who was stuck on the edge of her own orgasm, her stomach twitching and her walls still tightening around the dick pressed against her cervix. She could feel Hermione's cum oozing out and it made her jealous. She banged the ground and swore.

* * *

Hermione pulled Minerva sideways into her lap, still buried inside of her, and nuzzled the woman's neck. "Do you want to cum, love?"

Minerva nodded, her anger dissipating quickly at the prospect of being allowed to cum, "I'll do anything Hermione please!" she whispered desperately.

Hermione hummed, "Anything?"

Minerva nodded and Hermione chuckled, "I want your mouth, Minerva. Make me cum without using your hands and we'll go home. I promise, I will let you cum."

Minerva looked around, and Hermione whispered, "I thought you enjoyed sex in public Minerva?"

Oh. This was payback. She narrowed her eyes, "You little-ah!" she was interrupted by a twist to her sensitive nipples. Minerva shuddered as her arousal hit her full force. "Okay." She whispered and slid off Hermione. She slid down Hermione's body and immediately latched her lips onto the head.

"Shit." Hermione whispered and her hips rose into Minerva's mouth as she began sucking. Minerva released the head and instead moved to the base of Hermione's dick. Eyes locked on the woman, she drug her tongue from the base to the tip, and with a smirk, allowed her nipple to follow the same path. Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth as her eyes rolled back.

Minerva grinned and returned her mouth to the jumping member. It was harder than Minerva had ever seen it and she desperately wanted inside her again. She licked it again, base to tip and this time, swirled her tongue about the head before taking the tip into her mouth again. She sucked and raised her head, letting the member slide almost fully from between her lips before sucking it back in.

Minerva smirked at the sound of Hermione panting above her. Slowly, she moved, sucking down the side of the shaft. Minerva moaned as she tasted her arousal, a reminder of Hermione buried deep inside of her twitching as she tried to impregnate her wife. Her walls pulsed and her teeth accidentally closed on the woman's shaft. Not too hard, but not very gently either.

Hermione groaned and whispered harshly, her hand tight in Minerva's hair, "Jesus _fucking_ Christ Minerva. You're going to make me explode."

Well…that was unexpected.

Mentally shrugging, Minerva's lips trailed back up Hermione's dick and down the other side, biting occasionally.

Hermione gripped her hair tighter. She had planned on holding out until the movie ended. But there was another half hour until then and Minerva's mouth…she whimpered as teeth clamped on the head of her overly sensitive dick.

Fuck it.

She cast a silencing spell and cancelled the spell keeping her from cumming just as Minerva deepthroated her. She exploded in the woman's throat, screaming silently. And, holy _shit_ , Minerva swallowed it all, her teeth clamped on the base of the shaft. Hermione's mouth dropped open as Minerva rose her head, dragging her teeth along the length of the Hermione's dick.

She delivered a kiss to the tip and smirked up at Hermione.

"Well?" she asked, her voice rough. Hermione nodded and they left without a word to the others.

* * *

The moment they apparated in the manor, Hermione bent Minerva over whatever was nearest them and buried herself in the woman, causing Minerva to see stars. Hermione wrapped her hand in the woman's hair, using it for leverage as she began pistoning into her wife. Minerva screamed and sobbed desperately, "Her-m'ne PLEASE! Oh god I – fuck! – Hermioneeeeee!" Her words became a jumbled mess as she begged and moaned and screamed, desperate for her orgasm. Hermione only growled and waved her hand, cancelling the spell holding off the woman's orgasm.

Minerva screamed at the top of her lungs as she tumbled over the edge. Her body bowed in on itself, pulling her hair from Hermione's grip as she convulsed. She clawed at the surface she was bent over and tears fell from her eyes. The pleasure was too much and she felt her heart stutter but _god_ she could care less if she died from this. Finally – _finally_ she was cumming and it was life changing. Hermione was still pounding into her and it only made it that much better. Her eyes rolled back as she convulsed more, every thrust making her shake and the feeling of nails scratching down her back, burned so good. Hermione's dick was hot like liquid fire and suddenly, the woman was again pressed tightly against her cervix, shooting her cum. Minerva's knees gave out along with her mind.

Hermione panted above the woman and with the last bit of her strength, moved them to lie on the couch before passing out.

* * *

A/N: Who all is horny, now? Or did you take care of it in the middle of reading? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

"She what?! Oh my god, Minerva tell me _everything_!"

Minerva's lips twitched and she flushed slightly. With Hermione's new addition and their over active sex life, Minerva had been unable to have her usual talks with Xiomara which involved everything including her sex life.

"My god, Xio, she is amazing. I don't know where she picked the skill up! We have never used a strap on or anything in our lovemaking but Merlin she uses it like she was born with it!"

Xiomara laughed at the dazed look on the woman's face, "Oh my goodness. You are blushing like it is your first time!"

Minerva smirked and she spoke into the cup, "Well…she did fuck my ass for the first time."

Xiomara's jaw dropped, "Minerva…"

The woman laughed and Xiomara narrowed her eyes, "She must not be very big then?"

Minerva blushed, "She's huge and…I think she's gotten bigger."

"Are you calling me fat?" Hermione said as she walked in the woman's office.

Xiomara turned and smirked, "Apparently a part of you is..."

Hermione's eyebrows raised and Minerva groaned, "Xio…"

The woman winked at Hermione and the brunette chuckled, "I see."

Xio grinned, "Minerva is a lucky woman." She turned to the headmistress, "Friends share, Minerva. Don't you agree Hermione?"

Minerva glared at her best friend, "I don't think - "

Hermione interrupted her wife and sat down on the couch beside Xiomara, "Why yes I do. Has Minerva told you that this thing grows erect every few hours until she's pregnant? I've been fucking her raw nearly every day. There should be some way to ease her burden. Any ideas Madame Hooch?" She winked at Minerva.

Minerva growled and her hands tightened around the cup in her hands. She would not rise to the bait. Hermione was no fool. But Xiomara on the other hand…She watched as the woman stood and plopped herself in Hermione's lap. "Oh my." She said and looked to Minerva, "It certainly is big. Call me Xiomara... _please._ " she purred.

The cup shattered as Xio began grinding on Hermione's erection. "OUT!" she yelled at the yellow haired woman. Xio laughed and ran out. Her eyes locked onto Hermione who's smile faded at the anger in Minerva's eyes. Last time the woman looked at her like that…

* * *

 _Hermione moaned desperately and tugged against her restraints. "Minerva please! I'm sorry. It's you baby. It's only been you! I'll get your name tattooed across my fucking forehead! JUST PLEASE!"_

 _Minerva gave a hidden smirk from her place between Hermione's thighs, "You better make sure that boy never lays his hands on you again Hermione."_

 _Hermione's hips bucked as the woman placed a sharp nip to her clit. "YES Minerva! I promise! Please let me cum. I can't - oh god - I can't take this much longer. I need it baby. I need YOU to make me cum. No one else makes me feel like this." Hermione sobbed, still tugging against the restraints, her body jerking as hot wax dripped on her reddened skin, marked with welts and scratches. Hermione was at the end of her rope having been on edge for days. All because a coworker gave her flowers and hugged her, before asking her out._

 _Minerva growled, "Damn right!"_

 _With that, she shoved her tongue inside Hermione's soaking pussy and used her fingers to tug and pinch the woman's hard clit._

 _"MINERVA! FUCK!"_

* * *

Minerva stood and Hermione yelped. Before the woman could catch her, Hermione ran into the room that held all of the paintings, certain Minerva would be too embarrassed to do anything there. Unfortunately, her clothes were banished and her hands bound behind her before she could cover herself. All chatter from the portraits halted as they watched the riveting scene before them.

Hermione released a squeak of fear as Minerva stormed up to her angrily and grabbed her dick. Squeezing it, she growled,

"This is mine. No one else's. I do not share, Hermione."

Hermione whimpered and nodded, "Yes, Minerva. I-I'm sorry."

The woman glared, "Oh you will be."

Hermione gulped and Minerva smirked as she turned and led Hermione by her dick to a chair. She pushed the woman into it and her hands were bound to the arms of the chair. Minerva smirked at her and began slowly removing her clothes, her eyes locked on Hermione's. Occasionally, her eyes slid to the woman's weeping, rigid, twitching dick. Her tongue peeked out to swipe across her tongue and Hermione gasped. Minerva smirked and ran her hands over her now naked body.

Hermione bit her lip and her eyes locked onto Minerva's shining thighs. The woman was obviously aroused and it made Hermione throb. She struggled pointlessly against her invisible bonds. Though maybe not pointlessly, as the sight of Hermione fighting to fuck her made her drip with arousal.

"Look at me." She ordered. When Hermione did as she was told, Minerva thrilled at the way brown eyes drunk her in. "See how I'm flushed from my cheeks all the way down to my chest? How hard my nipples are?" She moaned as she ran her fingers around her pebbled nipples before rolling them. "Oh Hermione." She whispered as one hand trailed down her stomach, "See how my stomach quivers?" She groaned desperately, "I ache for you Hermione."

One hand still tweaking her nipple, she allowed the other to drag through her soaked lips. "Why would you even think of fucking anyone else when you have me wet and waiting for you to bury yourself inside me? Whenever you want...wherever you want..." Minerva bit her lip and locked eyes with the riveted woman as she touched her soaking pussy.

Hermione groaned and her eyes locked onto the hand at Minerva's core. Minerva chuckled, "Would you like to taste?"

Hermione nodded, and leaned forward, her mouth open, "Please…"

Minerva hummed and dragged her finger from her entrance, up her slit and shuddered as she grazed her clit. "You know the rules Hermione…"

Hermione nodded vigorously and Minerva chuckled as she ran her wet finger over Hermione's lips, smearing her arousal. She watched as Hermione refrained from licking her lips. "Can you smell me?"

Hermione whimpered and nodded, fearful that if she opened her mouth she would be unable to resist licking her lips and gathering Minerva's sweet taste on her tongue. "Go ahead."

Moaning, the girl licked her lips, her eyes rolling back at her favorite flavor. Her eyes popped open as the wet finger trailed over her aching dick. She looked down and saw her precum mixed with Minerva's arousal and her eyes, nearly black looked up to see a flushed Minerva licking her lips.

" _God._ " She moaned as her head fell back at the image. Minerva husked,

"That's goddess to you."

Hermione snorted, "You mean succubus…"

Minerva laughed and leaned down over the woman, "I love you." Their lips met and they both moaned at the taste of the other. Minerva cupped hermione's cheek, before pulling back. She delivered one last chaste kiss before stepping back.

Hermione hummed and eyed the woman's naked body, "If you love me, release me…"

Minerva raised a brow, "Nice try. Now hush…I'm seducing you."

Hermione smirked smugly, "In front of all these portraits?"

Minerva paled, "Oh dear Merlin…" Her eyes shot up and she flushed with embarrassment.

All of the portraits were staring at them with lust filled looks. Severus spoke first, "Please," His voice rough and ragged with arousal, "Don't halt on our account."

Hermione laughed and Minerva groaned, "Oh my god…"

* * *

A/N: I swear I'm working on everything else...this is just too fun lol


	8. Chapter 8

_Last chapter..._

 _Minerva laughed and leaned down over the woman, "I love you." Their lips met and they both moaned at the taste of the other. Minerva cupped Hermione's cheek, before pulling back. She delivered one last chaste kiss before stepping back._

 _Hermione hummed and eyed the woman's naked body, "If you love me, release me…"_

 _Minerva raised a brow, "Nice try. Now hush…I'm seducing you."_

 _Hermione smirked smugly, "In front of all these portraits?"_

 _Minerva paled, "Oh dear Merlin…" Her eyes shot up and she flushed with embarrassment._

 _All of the portraits were staring at them with lust filled looks. Severus spoke first, "Please," His voice rough and ragged with arousal, "Don't halt on our account."_

 _Hermione laughed and Minerva groaned, "Oh my god…"_

* * *

Minerva released Hermione from the chair and rushed to her bedroom, completely red and thoroughly embarrassed. Hermione laughed and, both of them still naked, followed after her catching the woman just as she made it inside.

Minerva buried her face in the woman's neck, "I can't believe Severus and Albus…"

Hermione smiled, "It's not like it's the first time they've seen us be intimate…"

Minerva frowned at the smirking woman.

"Our first kiss. Remember?" Hermione asked.

* * *

 _"Hermione we can't. I can't." Minerva said as she walked away from the woman and into the portrait room._

 _Hermione chased after the headmistress, and yelled at her back, "Why not, Minerva? I'm no longer your student, and I know you are as attracted to me as I am you."_

 _Minerva poured a glass of scotch, shaking her head, "I…I-it doesn't matter. You are far too young Hermione and I too old. I can't keep up with you and I will not hold you back." She downed the glass, her hands shaking. "It would never work, child."_

 _Hermione exhaled and ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated. "Minerva you aren't even giving us a chance. You are not that old and I am no child. You and I both know how much we have in common! Or did you forget all those nights we met for tea?"_

 _Upon receiving nothing but silence, Hermione stepped closer and wrapped her arms around the woman, nuzzling her hair. Minerva sighed shakily, tense, but to Hermione's relief, did not fight the embrace. She whispered, "Give us a chance, Minerva. Just one date. Right here. Right now."_

 _Minerva shook her head, "I…Hermione…"_

 _Hermione took the empty glass out of Minerva's hands and slowly began swaying with the woman, "I've always wanted to dance with you."_

 _She waved her hand and music filled the air. Minerva slowly relaxed in her arms, and Hermione moved them to the middle of the room, turning Minerva to face her as they swayed in the room._

 _"Hermione…"_

 _The brunette shushed her, "Just dance with me…"_

 _Minerva sighed, "For how long, Hermione?"_

 _The brunette blushed, "Until I figure out the rest of our date."_

 _Minerva laughed and Hermione smiled at her, "You're so beautiful."_

 _This time, the other woman blushed. They stopped swaying and Hermione cupped her face, their eyes locking. Minerva swallowed thickly, "Does this mean you have figured out what's next?"_

 _Hermione's lips flashed a quick smile and her eyes dropped to Minerva's lips, causing them to part. Her breath quickened as she watched as Hermione slowly leaned in._

 _She whimpered as their lips met. It was everything she dreamed of and more. Something she refused to let happen, but for the life of her, in this moment, she couldn't remember why she would ever deny herself Hermione's soft lips._

 _The brunette pulled back and laid gentle kisses on Minerva's still closed eyes, before swaying them again. Minerva laid her head on Hermione's shoulder._

 _"So…enjoying our first date?"_

 _Minerva's lips twitched, "Immensely so."_

 _Hermione smirked smugly, "Immensely? Such a compliment to my kissing skill."_

 _Minerva snorted, "More like your dancing skill."_

 _"Oy. You calling me a bad kisser, McGonagall?"_

 _Minerva gave an uncharacteristic giggle as Hermione dipped her. It was cut off however, as lips brushed over hers, before capturing them in a kiss that made Minerva melt in the woman's arms._

* * *

"Oh yes…" Minerva said as she remembered. "If I recall correctly, you latched onto my neck like a leech until I was forced to call you the best kisser this side of the pond."

Hermione laughed and swayed them, "It's true and you know it."

Minerva hummed, "Perhaps a refresher is needed." Hermione smiled and brought their lips together in a soft loving kiss. One, or both, moaned as Hermione's lips parted and a tongue swept across Minerva's closed ones.

Minerva allowed the tongue entrance and sighed happily into the kiss as their tongues met and began caressing, performing a long ago mastered routine, designed to draw sighs and shivers, building their arousal. Somehow, they found themselves landing on the bed, lips still attached, hands wrapped around each other, trying to feel as much skin as possible.

Hermione broke the kiss and Minerva hummed, "Is that your wand," she bucked her hips against the erection pressing against her, "Or are you happy to see me?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "I am very," Kiss. "Very," Kiss. "Happy to see you."

Minerva moaned again as Hermione captured her lips in a tender kiss and wrapped her legs around the woman. Hermione moved her lips down to her neck, "I love the feeling of your thighs around my waist…"

Minerva tangled her fingers in Hermione's bushy hair and cried out as the woman thrust her hips, her dick hitting her clit. "Hermione…" she moaned and locked her ankles around the woman's back.

"I love the way you moan my name."

Minerva gasped as Hermione thrust again, loving the feeling of the woman's dick sliding through her fold to bump into her clit. Hermione's hands moved down to her breast and she arched her back pushing into hot hands. "Yesss…" she hissed as Hermione began kneading the fleshy mounds, before taking a pebbled nipple into her hot mouth.

Minerva tugged on the hair in her hands and drug her nails over Hermione's back as she felt the wet mouth clamp over her nipple and begin sucking, "Oh god, Mia…"

Hermione smiled and switched breasts, her hand gently pulling at the wet nipple while her mouth closed around the other.

Minerva only called her Mia during special moments, knowing how it warmed the girl to hear the rare nickname falling from her lips. Some days, it was a game, getting Minerva to say it as often and loud as she could.

"I love you." Hermione whispered and slowly pushed her length inside of Minerva.

"God, Mia…" she moaned at seemingly wider member, "I love you too…" She said and tilted her head back as Hermione's head bumped into her cervix, "So much…" she whispered.

Hermione slowly began thrusting into her wife, peppering her with kisses and nibbling on soft skin, worshipping the beautiful woman beneath her.

Minerva's eyes slipped close as she felt Hermione's lips on her, each a kiss a silent affirmation of love. She moaned as Hermione's hand trailed down her body to wrap around her waist, her other hand in Minerva's hair, pulling their foreheads together.

Minerva's eyes widened as Hermione kissed her and began thrusting faster. Her mouth dropped open at the feeling of Hermione's dick brushing against her cervix with each thrust. On a particularly hard thrust, Minerva's eyes rolled back.

" _Mia."_ She moaned as shocks rolled through her. Hermione groaned at the sound and their eyes locked on each other. They remained like this, eyes locked as Hermione thrust into her wife, both of them moaning. "You are so beautiful." Hermione said, her eyes traveling over Minerva's face. Minerva bit her lip and whimpered as her walls tightened around the woman's length and her stomach clenched, all signs of her impending orgasm. "I-I'm so close."

Hermione moaned and kissed her, "Come with me, love." Minerva nodded, panting and cried out as Hermione's hips began slamming into her, green eyes locked onto brown, unable to look anywhere else, "Oh fuck yes! Mia!"

"God Minerva." Hermione moaned as she saw Minerva's eyes cloud with her impending orgasm.

"I love you." she whispered and Minerva exploded, her jaw dropping as she moaned loudly, eyes still locked even as the brunette began moaning, her orgasm hitting her as well. Hermione moaned as she felt herself spilling into her wife. "Ohhh god Minerva…"

Their eyes never left each other. Both orbs filled with love and adoration for the other woman, thrilling at watching the pleasure in their eyes. The moment seeming to stretch on for hours. Spent, Hermione fell atop Minerva, pulling her into a tight embrace and they lay there panting, holding each other close as they recovered. Nuzzling occasionally. Both too tired to do anything else but enjoy the afterglow.

* * *

Eventually, Hermione attempted to move off her wife, but Minerva wrapped her legs around her, "No…stay…"

She rolled them over, putting herself on top and smiled down at Hermione, a light blush dusting her cheeks, "I love the feeling of you inside of me."

Hermione raised a brow and bit her lip, "Do you want this to be a permanent addition?"

Minerva shook her head and chuckled, "As amazing as you are with this thing…I miss being able to slip my fingers inside of you." Hermione sighed in relief, "Good."

Minerva snorted, "What? Not going to miss it?"

Hermione smiled, "Well…I am going to miss not having to sit and piss…"

Minerva chuckled and drew shapes on the woman's chest, "I meant to ask about that."

Hermione scowled and answered angrily, "This thing has no aim or sense of direction! I had to practically put it in the damn bowl to avoid a mess the first week." She paused, "Speaking of weeks…"

Minerva smiled, "I'm not quite sure how you're going to survive having no sex for a week." At Hermione's look she laughed, "You know how I get during that time of the month Hermione. Can't you…handle it yourself?"

Hermione moved her eyes toward the ceiling and mumbled something. "Speak up, dear."

A sigh.

"I can't cum on my own. It has to be you."

Minerva's eyes darkened at that, "Only I can get you off?"

Hermione nodded, embarrassed. However, she soon forgot her embarrassment as Minerva sat up and began moving her hips. She watched her wife sink deeper onto her steadily growing dick and gasp, "H-Hermione…Mia…God I-I think you've gotten bigger…."

Hermione's eyes widened, "What?! Am I hurting you?" Her hands moved to the woman's hips and lifted the older woman. Minerva slapped her hands away and cried out as she landed on the now erect dick, hitting her cervix.

"Merlin no…It feels amazing. You're pressing on my cervix, Mia…I bet you shoot your cum straight into my womb…"

Hermione's hips bucked at that and Minerva cried out, "Fuck!"

Hermione sat up and kissed her, "Mm, perfect for getting you pregnant."

Minerva wrapped her arms around the woman and began rising and sinking on Hermione's dick while the brunette whispered, "Isn't that amazing, Minerva? My body changing for the sole purpose of impregnating you…My dick growing so I can get as deep inside of you as you can take…Am I wider too?"

Minerva nodded and Hermione began thrusting up into her, "Yes!"

Hermione moaned, "Does it burn? Having to stretch to fit me?" She asked and gripped Minerva's ass, spurring the woman to move faster.

Hermione chuckled, "Do you think your ass could fit me now?" She slipped a finger inside the woman's puckered hole and Minerva came instantly, howling. Her walls squeezing Hermione, making her cum as she imagined her sperm filling Minerva's womb.

She hugged the woman to her, "I can hardly wait until you are pregnant with my children, Minerva. I've heard pregnant sex is more exhausting than usual..."

Minerva shrugged out of her arms, "Yes, well…I think you won't have to wait long."

She stood and moved to the bathroom, hand on her stomach.

"I think your fucking prick just started my period…"

Hermione paled. Minerva was a dragon the first few days of her period and for it to have started immediately after sex and...

Oh dear Merlin...there wasn't any chocolate in the house.

"Hermione!" Minerva called sharply.

In her 'I need chocolate and silence' voice.

She whimpered.

* * *

A/N: Haha! Poor Hermione! Soooo...guys...next chapter should be some serious baby making attempts...successful of course. My question is, do you want this to continue past the point of finding out Minerva is pregnant?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: ;)

* * *

It was a brutal week full of barely interested handjobs and raised voices. Well…a raised voice….Hermione did as she always did when Minerva was angry and stuck to two words.

"Hermione?" Minerva called from the bedroom.

"Yes, dear?" Hermione asked as she walked in the room trying to appear small as possible. Minerva rolled her eyes and chuckled at her wife.

"Come here." She patted the bed.

Hermione laid down beside her and to her surprise, Minerva pulled opened her pants and pulled out her dick. She kissed it and Hermione curled her toes. Eyes sparkling with smug amusement, Minerva used her mouth to quickly bring Hermione to an explosive orgasm, licking her lips when it was over.

Hermione laid there with a dopey grin on her face, "I fucking love you."

Minerva shook her head and cupped the blissful woman's face, "Listen very carefully."

Hermione nodded and gave the woman her full attention.

"I am fertile. THIS. WEEK. Got it?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she nodded smiling at the woman atop of her. Minerva kissed her again and patted her cheek. "Good girl."

Brown eyes narrowed as a plan randomly jumped into her head. She grinned. She would make certain Minerva got pregnant. She allowed an evil chuckle to escape her lips.

Minerva looked back at her wife and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Hermione…"

The brunette smirked, unable to hide that she had something planned. She only pulled her pants up and walked out.

* * *

"Hermione!" Minerva moaned as the girl slid inside of her. Hermione frowned, "Um, babe…I think I've grown a bit more…I'm not all the way in."

Minerva's head shot up from the pillow, "What?!"

Hermione's fingers twitched as the magic began to affect her. "Shit, shit, shit. Minerva I'm not all the way in and I'm about to ram myself into you. The magic…" she said straining.

Minerva's eyes widened, "Hermione Jean GRANGER DON'T YOU DA –

OOOOHHHHH!" she screamed as Hermione forced herself in. To Minerva's surprise it didn't hurt when she felt the head of her dick force itself deeper inside of her than was humanly possible. In fact…

"Hermioneeeee….." she moaned, "Fuck me…"

Hermione's eyes bulged and she squeaked out, "What?!"

"Fuck me!" she yelled and Hermione's jaw dropped.

"M-Minerva…I'm inside your…your..."

Minerva moaned and wrapped her legs around Hermione, "Yesss and I want you to fuck me."

Hermione swore and began thrusting into the woman, moaning as her cervix kept a tight hold on the head of her dick. "Fuck Minerva! I'm not going to last long like this!"

Minerva gripped the sheets, her vocal chords to busy screaming Hermione's name to tell her she didn't have to last very long. Not with the way this felt.

Hermione was so deep inside of her, fucking parts of her no one had ever even touched. Her back arched as her voice rose in pitch, chanting Hermione's name like a mantra. Every time her hips moved, she pulled out of Minerva's cervix and the force the girl exerted to push into the tight ring of muscle made her see stars. She screamed as she was pushed over the edge by the feeling of Hermione's cum shooting inside of her.

Her back hit the bed, panting. Her eyes fluttered as Hermione pulled out and they looked at each other shocked.

"Oh god, I fucking love you." Minerva said and Hermione laughed as she kissed the woman.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione had Minerva on all fours and was thrusting into her from behind. Licking her lips, she stopped thrusting, ignoring Minerva's protesting cry and slid a lubricated finger inside of the woman's ass. Minerva moaned and Hermione slid a second and third finger inside, fucking the woman slowly.

"Mia…" She moaned and Hermione smiled, knowing the woman would be calling her that all night. She grabbed the dildo with her free hand and lubricated it, before slipping it in where her fingers once were.

Minerva gasped and gripped the sheets tightly, "Mia! Ahh…Fuck."

Hermione waved her hand and the dildo began moving on it's own. Hermione started thrusting into the woman again and Minerva came instantly.

"MIA! FUCK!" She yelled as her orgasm suddenly hit her. She bit into the sheets moaning as the woman continued fucking both of her holes, stretching her.

"You like this don't you? Having both of your holes filled. All we need is something for your mouth."

Minerva moaned and nodded, " _God_ Mia…"

Hermione groaned, "I'm going to make sure you get pregnant, Minerva. I'm going to fuck you all night, cumming deep inside you over and over again."

Minerva gave a high moan and pushed back against woman, unable to speak.

Hermione looked at the time and smirked at the knock on the wall. Pulling Minerva up, she made room for their guest.

* * *

Minerva felt her pussy clench at the sight in front of her and from the fucking she was still receiving from her wife. "Hermione." She whispered and the brunette smirked,

"That's right, Minerva." She kissed the woman and Hermione moaned at the sight of Minerva kissing another her.

"Shit!" she yelled as she came inside the woman. She pulled out and let the third Hermione take her place. Waving her hand, she removed the dildo and chuckled as the future her turned Minerva around to see the other 5 Hermione's.

"Oh dear Merlin." She said and nearly passed out when all Hermione's gave her that lusty smile that made her cream her panties.

She felt her breathing increase as her ass spread and she slowly herself on Hermione's dick, her back to the woman. "A-ah…"

Hermione chuckled, "Don't worry. It won't hurt to stretch after the end of tonight."

Minerva whimpered and slid down on Hermione's shaft, moaning as she felt the base throbbing. She leaned back and spread her legs as another brunette moved in front of her and slid inside Minerva pushing past her cervix.

One of the growled, "Look at you. Taking two dicks at once, so easily. Your legs spread like the slut you are. You want one in your throat don't you?"

Minerva flushed and nodded, "Yes!"

"I'm right here."

Panting, Minerva immediately moved to take the third brunette in her mouth and her eyes fluttered closed as the two buried inside of her began to thrust into her. She moaned around the one in her mouth, causing Hermione to moan in response.

"God, Minerva…"

Minerva was in ecstasy. There were hands everywhere on her body and her nether regions were on fire as she was mercilessly fucked.

"Fuck!" One of them screamed and Minerva arched as she felt cum shoot deep inside of her womb. Mid-orgasm, Minerva had one thought:

She was definitely going to get pregnant tonight.

She watched as the Hermione's switched, the one at her mouth moving between her legs and vice versa. She closed her lips around Hermione's semi erect dick and moaned as she tasted her own cum mixed with Hermione's. The woman gripped her head and Minerva nodded, allowing Hermione to fuck her throat.

Barely even a minute had passed and Hermione was coming deep inside of her again. Over and over again, the Hermione rotated between her mouth and ass, all of them fucking her until they were close to orgasm and burying themselves deep inside of her. Pushing past her cervix to shoot their cum deep in her womb.

She had lost all sense of time, able to focus only on the pleasure being ignited in her ass and womb. Occasionally fingers would tweak her clit and Minerva would give a guttural groan as she came, her body taught. The sun rose slowly, rays shining on her immobile body. Her stomach was quivering and her thighs occasionally twitched, cum seeping out of her slowly.

Hermione kissed her and Minerva weakly reciprocated, "Are you alright?" She asked, her voice tinged with warm concern. Minerva twitched and nodded, her voice long gone both from being fucked repeatedly and from her screaming.

Hermione kissed her throat and nipped at the collar bone, happy at the sight of love bites all over the woman's body. Slowly, she lifted the woman and moved her to the bath she had drawn, holding her as she cleaned her off. Minerva wrapped her arms around Hermione and sighed as the girl took care of her.

"I love you." She murmured and Hermione kissed her head gently in return. With a wave of her hand, the sheets were changed and Minerva was dry. Gently, she carried her wife back to the bedroom and they slept the day away.

* * *

A/N: Is she pregnant yet? Because I'm certain I can think up one more transformation for Hermione...Tying the knot and all...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry. I'm sooooo sorry. Enjoy!

* * *

Minerva awoke first to find Hermione at attention. She groaned and accio'd the potion Poppy had given her for the pain. Almost instantly, the burn in her thighs and nether regions faded and she eyed the tent under the blankets, remembering something she and Xio had heard about.

Smirking, Minerva removed the blankets, straddled Hermione's thighs and began rubbing at her clit. She bit her lip as she thought back to the previous night. Never had she ever cum so hard, so often in one night. Her pussy twitched in agreement and she felt her lips grow wet with her arousal. Sliding forward, Minerva moved so that Hermione's shaft rested comfortably between her labia and moaned at the feeling. Satisfied with the position, she kissed Hermione awake.

"Hmm…Minerva…"

Minerva smiled, "Good morning, Mia…"

Hermione raised her brow and looked down, "What are you doing?" Minerva's mouth twitched and she moved a hand between them to stroke the part of Hermione's shaft not covered by her heated core. "What does it look like?"

Hermione held to her hips and watched amazed as her wife slid up and down her shaft. Minerva moaned as she tilted her hips forward, letting her clit rub against the shaft as well.

Their gazes locked and Hermione's eyes fluttered as she registered the feeling of Minerva's slick lips sliding over her dick, "Merlin I love you."

Minerva chuckled and used her hand to push Hermione's dick harder against her pussy, delighting in the feel of the rigid member against every inch of her sex. Hermione marveled at her wife, head tossed back as she pleasured herself on Hermione's dick. The muscles in her thighs and abdomen flexing and twitching with every movement. She was beautiful.

"I take it back…you _are_ a goddess…"

Minerva blushed and leaned down to kiss Hermione passionately. Pulling back from the kiss, she let their lips brush over each other while he used her hand to rub the head of Hermione's dick through her folds, teasing her entrance. They both moaned and Minerva chuckled at the whine Hermione released when Minerva sat upright.

"Patience Hermione…"

Hermione pushed gripped her hips tighter and Minerva moaned. Hermione marveled at the sight and shook her head in disbelief,

"How are you not too sore for this?"

Minerva gave a breathy laugh as she slid along Hermione's shaft again, "Magic…" Hermione grunted and her eyes rolled back as Minerva leaned over again, rubbing her tight entrance with the tip of Hermione's dick. Minerva chuckled lowly and whispered against Hermione's lips, "Do you want to fuck me?"

Hermione exhaled, "Yes. Please."

Minerva let the tip of Hermione's dick penetrate her, "How bad?"

Hermione groaned as Minerva slowly rose and lowered herself, letting Hermione slip out and sliding the tip back in. She whined as a spell kept her from pulling Minerva down and forcing her to ride her aching dick, "I'll do anything, Minerva please!"

Minerva slid all the way down and rotated her hips, enjoying the feel of Hermione inside her cervix. She slowly slid back up and down once more, moaning as Hermione pulled and pushed inside her cervix. Slowly, she rose, crying out as Hermione pulled out of her cervix.

"Merlin I love how it feels when you enter my cervix. Knowing you're so deep." She moaned as she lowered herself down again, "Deeper than anyone else has ever been…you've ruined me for anyone else. Especially with that tongue of yours..." She shuddered and to Hermione's dismay let her dick slide all the way out. "Minerva…" she begged.

"Hush…" Minerva admonished as she slowly slid up Hermione's body to straddle her face, "Eat me."

Hermione's eyes darkened at the order and the instant Minerva lowered her lips down to her mouth, she slid her tongue inside the woman. Minerva moaned and began riding Hermione's face. She shuddered at the thick muscle inside of her wriggling about,

"Fuck yes, Hermione. I love your tongue." Hermione made it stiff and Minerva rose up and down, fucking herself on it. She groaned and gripped Hermione's hair as she looked down at the woman. She ground down, her orgasm imminent and ordered Hermione to look at her.

Panting, a smile crossed her face as Hermione's nose brushed against her clit, "Yes, Mia. There! Mm, you're going to make me cum…"

Hermione moaned and doubled her efforts. Minerva tilted her head towards the ceiling and held to the headboard as she came hard on the woman's face, chanting, "Yes, yes yes yes!"

"Mm…Good girl." She said with a smirk and rolled off to the side, catching her breath.

Hermione grinned before looking down and frowning at her wife, "I still have a penis…I feel like you're not putting enough effort into this."

Minerva's eyes widened and she spluttered, "I – you – What? EFFORT?! You – my – you – UGH!" She yelled and Hermione laughed as the woman stomped off,

"Wait, come back." She called laughing, "I'm sorry! Don't leave me like this!" She gestured to her erection.

Minerva flipped her off and stomped her way towards the bathroom. Snickering, Hermione followed and properly apologized in the shower. Multiple times.

* * *

Later that night, the two of them were sitting comfortably on the couch watching some comedy show on TV, something Hermione had worked very hard at convincing Minerva to do when she felt the woman shift and lie down in her lap. Looking down, she saw Minerva was lying on her stomach, facing Hermione.

"You alright, love?"

Minerva hummed to the positive, "Don't mind me."

Hermione ran her fingers through the woman's hair and continued watching TV.

At least until she felt Minerva's lips bump against her shaft.

Hermione took a deep breath and continued watching the TV, intent on not interrupting Minerva's cat nap. Her fingers continued through Minerva's hair and she steadfastly ignored the feeling of Minerva breathing on her twitching member.

Minerva moved forward slightly and nuzzled the warmth radiating from Hermione's sweatpants. Hermione whimpered and her hand tightened around the hair in her grip. Minerva moaned and Hermione finally looked down to see green eyes sparkle mischievously. Hermione scowled, "I've changed my mind, you are a demon…"

Minerva laughed and pulled Hermione out of the sweatpants. "You did this to me." She said as she began stroking the growing member. "I can't get enough of this thing." She ran her lips over it and licked up the shaft. "I want you inside of me all the time." She laid kisses all over the twitching erection and looked up at Hermione as it rested against her cheek.

Hermione's eyes fluttered as she took in the image of her wife stroking her shaft and rubbing it all over her face, love and lust clear in her features.

Hermione knew it was part of the spell. Upon initially discovering the spell, she saw that it would eventually affect her partner, however, she never imagined that she would be able to see Minerva in such a way. She moaned as Minerva's mouth engulfed her dick and the woman easily took all of her inside her throat.

"Fuck, Minerva." Hermione's head fell back and her hips rose as Minerva's head began bobbing. Hermione tangled her hands in Minerva's hair and rose her hips, thrusting with abandon until she was cumming in the woman's throat. Looking down, the sight nearly made her cum again. Minerva's eyes were glazed and locked on to hers as she released Hermione's dick.

"Shit, Minerva...get up here."

Minerva stood and immediately turned her back towards the woman. Moving between Hermione's open legs, she lowered herself and easily slid down on Hermione's shaft. They both moaned and Hermione wrapped her arms around Minerva's waist, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin, their clothes having been banished long ago.

She kissed Minerva's shoulder and whispered, "I love you." Minerva hummed happily and used Hermione's legs for leverage as she began bouncing.

"I love you too, Hermione. Now give us a child to love."

Hermione growled and sat back, thrusting her hips up into her wife. Minerva moaned loudly as Hermione began fucking her furiously. Hermione was pulling almost completely out and the feeling of the woman tugging at her cervix and forcing her way back in was driving Minerva insane. Her back arched as she clenched around Hermione, trying to hold her in.

Hermione pulled Minerva down hard as she felt magic in the air. Before she could voice her concern, Minerva began grinding and pulled Hermione's hand down to her clit. "I'm so close…" she said in a rough voice. Hermione's mind went blank and she rubbed the hard nub under her hands. The effect was instant and Minerva came moaning Hermione's name.

"M-Min…love, I'm sorry….i think this is going to hurt…" Hermione said as she continued thrusting, her dick pulsing at the base. She couldn't tell if that was the magic or because she was about to explode

Minerva panted, "What?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Minerva suddenly howled and Hermione held tightly to the woman as she felt herself simultaneously cum and swell. Looking over Minerva's shoulder, her jaw dropped as she saw her wife squirt "Shit…" she moaned softly, her dick still cumming inside of her. She knew it hurt her wife, but Merlin it felt amazing. "So tight…"

Minerva felt tears fall down her face as she painfully stretched to fit Hermione. She fell forward and heard a rumble come from Hermione's throat. Shaking, she gripped the table in front of her as she moved to all fours, Hermione moving to her knees. Hermione moaned, "Y-you okay?"

Minerva took several deep breaths and focused on Hermione's thumbs running over her hips as the brunette held her. "I…I think I'm okay." She licked her lips, "What happened?"

Hermione moaned and tried to refrain from thrusting, "I-I'm – oh fuck – I've knotted inside of you and Merlin it feels amazing. I can't stop cumming."

Minerva shuddered, "I know." She put her hand on her slightly bulging stomach and gasped as Hermione jerked forward.

"Shit. I'm sorry. It just…fuck, Minerva." Her hips thrust forward again and this time, Minerva moaned. Hermione gasped as she felt the woman clench around her, sending her into another orgasm. "Fuck!"

Hermione reached around and began pulling and rubbing at Minerva's clit, causing her to buck her hips and tug at Hermione. "OH fuck, Minervaaaa!" She gave a hard thrust as she felt herself shoot inside the woman. Minerva cried out as well, and whimpered as Hermione worked her now throbbing clit.

Soon, under Hermione's expert ministrations, she was cumming hard. Her core clenching around the huge knot inside of her. After the initial pain, she felt nothing but pleasure.

Every movement Hermione made, Minerva felt herself cum. She thought she felt full before, but there was nothing compared to this. Not only had hermione swollen inside of her, stretching her beyond her limits, but the woman was shooting cum like water, filling her womb and to her surprise, making her stomach bulge slightly. It turned her on beyond belief.

"H-Hermione…"

Hermione moaned, "Y-yeah?"

"Don't hold back."

Hermione growled and began thrust her hips against Minerva. She didn't move far inside the woman, the knot refusing to budge, but it was enough to drag it against smooth walls and it made Hermione shoot even more. The feeling of her sensitive knot rubbing against that rough patch inside of her wife, knowing the pleasure she was getting from it, Hermione nearly passed out.

After an hour of this, the two of them cumming from the smallest twitch, Hermione's member finally shrank and she pulled out of her wife, watching cum spill from the woman. Minerva rested her upper half on the table in front of her and slowly, her eyes closed as she fell asleep, exhausted.

Hermione gently moved Minerva onto the couch, wiping her clean with a nearby napkin. After cleaning the woman, she sat on the floor beside her and gently stroked her face. "I love you." She whispered and kissed her forehead, before laying her head on the couch and falling asleep as well.

* * *

Minerva's eyes popped open and she sat up, a strange feeling forcing her awake. She looked down at her wife and gasped, "Hermione?"

The brunette's head shot up and she sleepily asked, "Hm?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

Hermione instantly awoke and stood. "What?"

Minerva gestured to her groin and Hermione looked down.

"I have a vagina! You're pregnant!"

She lifted Minerva off the couch and spun her around. "Wait…" She set the woman down and narrowed her eyes, "Is it mine?"

Minerva's eye twitched, "I married a bloody idiot."

Hermione laughed and kissed her gently, "I'm sorry. That was a terrible joke."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Completely ruined the moment."

Hermione smiled and kneeled down in front of Minerva. Placing her hands on the woman's waist, she laid gentle kisses to her stomach. Minerva's hands tangled in her hair as Hermione whispered, "Hello little one…we can't wait to meet you."

She nuzzled Minerva's stomach with her nose and looked at up her, both of them with glistening eyes. Quickly, Hermione stood and pulled Minerva into a tight embrace, both of them sobbing with joy.

* * *

A/N: Yaay! We're parents and Hermione has a vagina again...wonder if Minerva has any plans of payback. I mean...Hermione did put her through it...


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione awoke to the familiar sensation of a tongue spreading the lips at her nether regions. Looking down, she groaned as Minerva's tongue slid up through her folds. The look on the woman's face was…hungry, starving.

"Ohhh fuck, Minerva."

Minerva looked up at her with nearly black eyes, her voice low, she murmured, "Do you know how badly I have missed your taste?"

She ran her tongue up Hermione's slit again and Hermione watched her eyes roll in the back of her head. Minerva moaned like she was the one being licked and it make Hermione's thighs twitch.

"It's been so long since I've gotten to taste you Hermione." She put her legs over her shoulder and let her hands cup Hermione's ass, "Excuse me while I get reacquainted with what makes you scream."

With that she lowered her head and Hermione's jaw dropped into a silent scream as Minerva's tongue tasted every inch of her. When Hermione would whimper, Minerva would moan and mumble but Hermione could hear nothing aside from her own stuttering heartbeat.

"Min…" She begged, unable to say much more from the sensations the woman was causing in her. Merlin, as wonderful as it felt being inside her wife, there was nothing compared to a stiff tongue pushing its way through her lips and fucking her to exhaustion.

Minerva chuckled into the dripping folds before her and Hermione felt it like a bolt of lightining shooting from Minerva's mouth straight to the deepest parts of her.

"Min!" She yelled, still begging. Finally, Minerva gave in and pushed her tongue inside Hermione. She held it still and Hermione sobbed, "Please!"

After a few moments of no moving, Hermione bucked her hips and shuddered. She did it once more, and Minerva did nothing. "Miiinn..." Hermione whined pitifully as she fucked herself on Minerva's tongue. Her hips thrusting up into Minerva's mouth while she moaned her pleasure. Minerva moved a thumb up to Hermione's clit and Hermione immediately tumbled over the edge, screaming.

When she fell back to the bed, still moaning, Minerva smirked and began wiggling her tongue inside the still twitching cunt before her. Hermione gasped and gripped the hands on her hips. "O-oh god." She whispered as Minerva firmly held her down and moved her lips up to Hermione's clit.

"Oh god." She said again, knowing what was coming. She locked eyes with Minerva and watched almost in slow motion as the woman's jaw dropped and she took Hermione's clit into her fiery hot mouth.

"FUCK!" Hermione said and tossed her head back as Minerva suckled on the nub and strong arms held her hips down. It always drove Hermione crazy when Minerva held her down and this time was no different. Her upper half thrashed about while her lower half remained still save for the thighs now closed over Minerva's head. Something she knew the woman enjoyed.

After what felt like hours, Hermione's body relaxed and she swallowed, trying to catch her breath.

Minerva chuckled as she moved up beside Hermione, her finger lazily dipping into Hermione's sensitive core for a small amount of her arousal. "Mm. Just as delectable as I remember."

Hermione gasped and her body convulsed every time Minerva's finger dipped into her entrance, "M-Merlin Minerva…s-stop…"

Minerva continued as though Hermione hadn't said a word, "I'm sorry love, but I'm addicted all over again. Wear a skirt today…no underwear." She licked her finger clean and her hand moved back to get more. "I want you accessible at all times."

Hermione gripped Minerva's wrist, intent on stopping her, but Minerva only smirked and let her finger play over Hermione's clit, enjoying watching Hermione's body jump and the hitch in her breath.

"Min." Hermione said breathlessly. The woman was playing her body like a finely tuned instrument. Every twitch and flick of her finger designed to make Hermione cry out. Every twist and thrust designed to make her shake until finally, Minerva curled her fingers and Hermione wailed as her orgasm hit her instantly. Minerva smiled and kissed the sweating woman.

"Mm. Good morning." With that, she was off to get ready for the day.

* * *

Hermione was working at her desk when suddenly, her fireplace roared and her wife stepped through. "Oh no." She said upon seeing the look in Minerva's eyes. Minerva smirked and walked behind the desk leaning over Hermione. Her eyes never leaving Hermione, she pressed a button on the intercom.

"Alice, move all of Hermione's meetings back a couple of hours."

Hermione swallowed thickly.

"Yes, Minerva. Please remember to silence the room."

Minerva chuckled and pulled her wand out doing exactly that, before pushing everything off the desk and lifting Hermione onto it. Their lips met in a hungry kiss that stole the air from Hermione's lungs. Surprised at the ferocity, she gripped Minerva's robes and held on for dear life as the woman dominated the kiss and plundered her mouth with her tongue.

Finally pulling back, Hermione gasped for air as Minerva's lips traveled down her throat, leaving red marks and hickey's everywhere she touched. Hermione's eyes rolled back at a particularly strong bite and she chuckled breathlessly as Minerva ripped open her shirt, "Isn't it a b-bit early for – Mmh – for pregnancy hormones to be kicking in?"

Minerva smirked and nipped at Hermione's collarbone, "Aye love. But this isn't hormones." She cupped Hermione's bare pussy and let out a hum at the arousal she found, "This is pure lust for my wife. Plain and simple."

"Oh." Hermione said distracted.

Minerva smeared Hermione's wetness over taught nipples, "Now hush."

Hermione gripped Minerva's hair as a slightly rough tongue laved at her breast, "God Minerva." She moaned and squeezed her thighs together tightly as her other nipple was soon given the same treatment

"Mm I can't get enough of how you taste, Hermione." She sat in Hermione's chair and placed the woman's legs on her shoulders.

Hermione chuckled, "Oh how the tables have turned." Minerva responded with a long firm lick to Hermione's slit, making her lay back on the desk as she moaned. Minerva growled into the twitching core before her. It had been far too long since she was able to see Hermione like this, to make Hermione cum like this. Her eyes flashing, Minerva used her tongue like a weapon, poking and prodding at the spots she knew made Hermione cum fast and hard.

"OH! Ah! Min, baby!" Hermione whimpered as one of her hands rose up, grasping at the desk and flailing about searching for something to hold on to. Minerva's tongue was pushing her fast over the edge.

Minerva latched onto Hermione's clit and sucked, lashing her tongue at the button. Hermione came instantly, shouting her surprise. "Oh GOD! M-Mi-Minerva!"

Minerva smirked and slid two fingers inside of Hermione, curling them.

"Fuck! Minervaaaaa!" Hermione yelled, barely done with her first orgasm, she was forced into a second. She gasped and her head rose off the desk when a finger began pressing at her arse. "Oh god…min please I have work today I can't - "

Her protest was cut off with a moan as Minerva ignored her pleading and pressed her finger inside Hermione. A guttural moan escaped and Minerva felt her core clench in response. Merlin the things Hermione did to her.

"Minerva…" Hermione moaned in that same guttural tone and Minerva had a mini orgasm at the sound. She began thrusting her fingers, nuzzling Hermione's clit gently as she added a second finger to Hermione's ass.

"Ah. Oh. Min. Min. fuck. I'm going to…oh fuck." Hermione said, her voice steadily rising in pitch as her orgasm moved closer with each thrust. "Please!" Hermione cried. "Make me cum, Min!"

Minerva complied and let her tongue flutter over Hermione's clit.

"Yes!" Hermione screamed as her back arched off the table. Minerva reluctantly slowed her hands, bringing Hermione down gently.

"Oh god…" Hermione said as her body relaxed. Minerva removed her fingers from the twitching channels and moved up to kiss Hermione gently.

"Mm. I expect you home as soon as possible. I'm not done with you yet, witch."

After several minutes of recuperation, Hermione gingerly got off the desk and magicked her buttons back onto her shirt and the wrinkles from her skirt. Sitting down softly in the chair, she smiled at the slight burn in her ass. There was no way she'd be able to sit through meetings like this. She could barely keep from squirming every time she thought of why her ass burned and what was waiting for her at home; however, she was going to try.

* * *

After three uncomfortable meetings, she buzzed the next one in and to her surprise it was Minerva. Hermione's eyes widened, "What are you doing here?"

Minerva smirked, "We have a meeting. I made certain Allie blocked out a couple of hours for us." She pulled out two silk scarves. Let's not dally love."

 _ **1 hour later...**_

"Minerva please! Please!" Hermione begged as a vibrating wand tip was held just to the side of her clit. "I can't..oh god." She sobbed as her orgasm came closer, her legs struggling to hold her up.

Minerva pulled the wand away before Hermione could reach completion.

"N-No! Please!" Hermione begged. Minerva only smirked and walked around her wife taking in the sight. Hermione stood in the middle of the room with her legs spread and her hands tied behind her back with one of Minerva's scarves. Her eyes were covered with the other, and her body was flushed a beautiful red.

"Minerva…" Hermione begged softly and Minerva almost gave in. Almost.

She walked to the front of Hermione and began sucking and biting at her nipples, making certain they were hard and erect. She kissed Hermione's parted lips as she slipped on the clamps, swallowing her screams.

"Mm, Hermione. You are so beautiful like this, wet and aching for me."

Hermione whimpered and Minerva tugged at the chain connecting the clamps. Hermione gave a high gasp in response the painful pleasure. "Do you want to cum my love?" Minerva asked as she pulled a little harder.

Hermione nodded silently and Minerva flicked a clamp.

"AH! Y-yes Minerva!" Hermione cried, "Yes! I want to cum so bad!" Minerva tugged at the clamps and led Hermione to sit on top of her desk. Standing between spread legs, Minerva began rubbing circles around Hermione's clit. "How bad?" Minerva asked, delighting in the desperate whimper she received.

"I need it, Minerva. Please! I'll do anything, baby. Just let me cum. I'm going insane. Please. Please!"

Minerva kissed her and at the same time, slid three fingers inside of Hermione curling them and thrusting hard.

"Yes! Minerva! Oh fuck! MINERVA!" Hermione's moans turned into wordless babble as she came harder than ever before.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss as Hermione's walls trapped Minerva's fingers inside her almost to the point of pain. Hermione's orgasm lasted for several minutes before she finally relaxed, weak and whimpering.

"M-Min...oh god. What you do to me.."

Minerva removed the clamps, laving the red buds after Hermione's hiss of pain and kissed all over the woman's twitching body. "I love you, Mia." She whispered against her pulse and kissed the skin gently. Exhausted, Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep, mumbling "I love you too."

She gathered the unconscious woman in her arms and with stepped through the floo back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Well, it's official." The healer said with a smile, "You're pregnant Minerva. Congratulations!"

The happy couple grinned and squeezed each other's hand, "Thank you, Mary. Is there anything I need to do or take?"

The black haired woman nodded, "Yes. Because you are a high risk pregnancy we are going to take every precaution. I'll be right back." She said and left the room.

Minerva smiled at Hermione and they kissed gently. "We're going to be mothers, Minerva." They rested their foreheads together and Minerva sighed happily and caressed her stomach, "I know love. I can hardly wait to meet him/her."

Hermione kissed her chastely, "Which would you prefer? And don't say whatever so long as he/she's healthy, Merlin, I hate that answer."

Minerva laughed, "Honestly, I think I would love a little girl. I would spoil her rotten. And I agree. That's always a disappointing answer. You obviously want your child healthy."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "As if anyone thinks you're going to love your child less because he's a he and not a she. It's agitating. I think I would rather a little boy. Little girls terrify me honestly. All the ones I've met have been just pure evil. Somewhere around 6 they just turn...evil and it doesn't end until they're 20."

Minerva snorted, "Are you going to disappear when this one turns 6?" Hermione grinned and winked. Before she could answer, Mary walked back in.

"Alright, so like i said earlier before i realized i forgot your potions, we're going to do everything to make sure this baby carries to term. Including send you to a special muggle healer. Their technology can see things we can't. Here are a few potions I would like for you to take. They are just general vitamins and things to make sure your little on grows nice and strong. This one is for you mommy, to make sure you stay healthy as well.

A side effect however is your milk comes in very early. Now that is not a bad thing. It just means that in a couple months when they become full you'll need to express them. Release the milk."

Minerva felt Hermione stiffen at that sentence and she decided to address it later, "Thank you so much Mary."

Mary grinned at the two, "I've set up an appointment with the muggle healer, if you need to change it, let us know and we'll take care of it. Congratulations again ladies. I'll see you in a couple weeks.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. But...did you see Adele's new song? Hell yeah!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So sorry it's taken me so long! I was uninspired and busy with finals. One more final and then I'm done. The good news is after that final, I'll be alone in my dorm for a week with nothing to do but write and eat. Enjoy!

* * *

After getting the confirmation that they were having a child, Minerva and Hermione had spent the first few weeks engaging in the most intimate sex of their lives. Hermione would arrive at Hogwarts after work and immediately hug Minerva, before dropping to her knees to kiss the woman's stomach.

"Hermione…she can't even feel it yet." Minerva protested half-heartedly. Hermione smiled and gently ran her nose over Minerva's abdomen.

"Maybe…" She kissed the soft skin, "but I can." Another kiss, "You can." She stood and kissed the soft lips, "And you love it."

Minerva chuckled and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck, "Sap."

Hermione grinned and lifted her, carrying her to the bedroom, "Again, you love it."

Gently, she set Minerva down on the ground and their lips met in a slow, intimate kiss. Hermione moaned and wrapped her arms around Minerva's waist, pulling her closer as the woman began sucking on her tongue. Tangling her fingers in Hermione's hair, Minerva pulled her head back and trailed hot kisses over pale skin, kissing perfect cheekbones, a strong jaw, and her chin before meeting pink lips again.

Hermione slowly lifted the woman's shirt, her hands grazing skin and setting Minerva's nerves aflame. Parting only enough to remove the shirt, the two reconnected their lips and Minerva pulled Hermione's blouse off. She laughed into the kiss as she trapped Hermione's arms in the sleeve. Hermione pouted and murmured her name pleadingly.

Minerva only hummed and let her hand and eyes slide down tracing supple breasts and tight muscles, "You are so beautiful, Hermione…amazing…strong…." Her eyes flickered up to meet adoring brown eyes.

"I love you." Hermione whispered and Minerva pulled the shirt off the rest of the way, her lips meeting Hermione's in another loving kiss.

Minerva tossed her head back as Hermione's lips pulled away and blazed its way down her neck. She moaned and gripped her tightly as she was lifted and laid on the bed gently, Hermione stretching out beside her.

She looked at Hermione to see a gentle smile break rise on her face. She blushed slightly at the intense look in her eyes. "What?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing. I just…really love you."

Minerva smiled and kissed her, "I love you too, Hermione."

Hermione rolled on top of her and slowly kissed down her body. Minerva groaned when lips attached to her nipple and sucked gently. She tangled her hands in the woman's hair and arched her back, pushing more of her flesh into Hermione's mouth. While she was distracted by the tongue laving on her aching breasts, a hand slowly slipped down to cup her and squeeze. She moaned and thrust her hips, one hand moving from Hermione's hair to her back.

"Oh god, Mia." She groaned as a finger trialed up and down her wet slit. Biting her lip and digging her nails into Hermione's back, her chest heaved in anticipation and pleasure. Her hips jumped slightly as a fingertip gently grazed over her clit.

Hermione chuckled and Minerva smiled, stroking Hermione's hair in affection, "Teasing your pregnant wife, Mia?" She husked. Hermione's fingers danced lightly on her labia and Minerva spread her legs wider.

"You love it." Hermione said softly in her ear.

Minerva hummed and spoke shakily, "I love orgasms more."

Hermione laughed and kissed Minerva, simultaneously sliding two fingers inside of her. Minerva moaned into the kiss, the hand in Hermione's hair moving to hold to a strong shoulder. She shuddered, enjoying the smooth skin under her hands and sucked at Hermione's tongue, knowing how much the brunette loved it. Hermione moaned and curled her fingers in reward, resulting in a sharp gasp from Minerva as a jolt of pleasure passed through her.

"Fuck!" Minerva screamed and Hermione moved her lips to the neck, smirking as Minerva turned her head to accommodate the move. Hermione's lips kissed and sucked at every inch of skin and her fingers sped their slow intrusion.

"Oh my…" Minerva moaned, trialing off as the pleasure began to reach a higher point. She panted and shook under Hermione's ministrations. Her fingers were pushing her over the edge, and her lips were driving her to the point of insanity until finally, Hermione curled her fingers once more and Minerva fell apart underneath her. She shook in Hermione's arms and felt as the brunette got herself off on her thigh.

"Mia…" She moaned as she came down from her high and their lips met in a lazy kiss, both exhausted from their intense climax.

They lay there, nuzzling each other and exchanging soft kisses until they recovered and set about with the rest of their day.

* * *

"Hermione?" Minerva asked cautiously as she watched the girl stand and pour herself a cup of tea.

True to the healer's word, Minerva's milk came in two months later. Her breasts were aching and well, she had gone up a couple sizes, her perfect C's now two huge DD's. Oddly enough, Hermione would freeze up and leave the room whenever Minerva would release her milk. When it came to sex, Hermione made certain not to touch her breasts, and at the first sign of milk coming out of them, she would avert her eyes. They both had the weekend free, so Minerva decided to confront her.

Wearing nothing but a robe and lace underwear, she asked, "Do you have some aversion to breast milk?"

Hermione froze and dropped the cup in her hands. She scrambled about and kneeled to clean up the spilt tea. Still on the ground, she stammered out, "N-No M-Minerva I just – I mean – its…I c-can't watch."

Minerva raised a brow. She had never seen Hermione so flustered.

Odd.

"Why not?"

Hermione looked up with wide eyes before flushing and turning away, "I – um…"

"Hermione." Minerva called after opening her robe and letting it hang in the crook of her arms, arms that were resting on her hips as she displayed herself proudly.

Hermione stood and whimpered, her eyes locked on Minerva's larger breasts.

Once it clicked, Minerva had to hide the sinister grin threatening to release itself.

She walked towards the frozen brunette and Hermione swallowed as she backed away, stumbling over the table, "M-Minerva..."

"Yes?" Minerva asked softly. She continued walking towards the sweating brunette, backing Hermione into a wall, her breasts thrust into the air proudly, centimeters away from touching Hermione.

Hermione whimpered again and Minerva chuckled knowingly, "Hermione…don't you think you should be helping me with these? They get so full overnight." Hermione released a pained groan. "Besides…I would like to know how it will feel when our child latches on."

To Minerva's surprise, Hermione's eyes rolled back and she slid down the wall, to the ground, unconscious.

Hermione groaned and tried to sit up.

"Easy love."

She grunted as a hand pushed her back to the bed. Her eyes opened to see Minerva lying bare beside her, full breasts leveled at her face. She inhaled sharply and her eyes widened, "M-Min!" She tried to scramble backwards, but was stopped by the hand on her arm, her eyes still on (literally) full breasts.

Minerva chuckled and cupped Hermione's face, bringing wide brown eyes up to meet calm green ones, "Darling…don't you know there's nothing I wouldn't let you do to me?"

Hermione felt her heartbeat triple in speed, "Minerva, I…"

Minerva shushed her and slowly brought Hermione's lips towards a stiff nipple, speaking softly, "I'm yours to do with as you please, Hermione. You never even need ask…" Hermione hesitated only for a few seconds before latching on to the offered nipple and sucking gently.

They both groaned and Hermione's eyes fluttered closed at the first taste of creamy milk on her tongue. It was like the bursting of a dam, Hermione growled and rolled on top of Minerva as she began to take deep pulls, moaning at the mouthful of milk.

"Oh! Hermione…" Minerva moaned loudly and tangled her fingers in Hermione's hair as her own head tipped back, her mouth opening in sheer bliss. Hermione looked up at her with almost black eyes and let her tongue run over the trapped nipple, as her hand ran down to cup Minerva through her panties.

Minerva gasped and her hips bucked into Hermione's hand. "Darling…" She moaned and Hermione let her eyes close again as she continued drinking from her wife. Minerva's fingers bunched up the sheets as she saw the lust in Hermione's eyes. Merlin if she had known earlier…her thoughts were derailed as Hermione's fingers slid inside of her. She was so wet. Her hips bucked, impaling herself further onto the fingers.

Hermione was thrilled to know she was not the only enjoying this so thoroughly and sucked harder, using her thigh to thrust deeper into Minerva.

"Ohhh yes!" Minerva moaned and spread her legs wider, giving Hermione more room.

Hermione let the nipple pop out of her mouth and watched Minerva's face contort in pleasure. "Merlin I can't believe you're letting me do this to you. I love you so much, Min. You taste so good." She moved up to kiss Minerva, who moaned at the taste of her milk.

Pulling back from the kiss, Minerva pushed Hermione's head to her other breast. "Please, drink it all."

Hermione moaned and immediately latched on, taking deep mouthfuls of Minerva's milk. Minerva cried out at the heady feeling and after a few short moments, came hard, her walls clenching tightly around Hermione's fingers. "Hermione!" she yelled as her hips bucked wildly.

Hermione pulled her lips from the nipple as shuddered through her own orgasm. Exhausted, she collapsed beside Minerva, and chuckled as she recaptured her nipple. Minerva hummed and stroked her hair while Hermione gently suckled at her breast, emptying them.

After a while, Hermione sat up and buried her face in Minerva's neck, "I can't believe you let me do that." She said embarrassed and thoroughly satisfied.

Minerva laughed, "Hermione of all the things we have done, I think letting you drink my milk is pretty low on the list. You fucked me in front of the Weasley's for Merlin's sake! I still can't look at Ronald without blushing."

Hermione chuckled into her neck, "I suppose. It just…I thought you'd think I was weird or some kind of pervert."

Minerva turned to face Hermione, "I doubt that there is anything you're interested in that I am not. So please, tell me next time instead of avoiding me."

Hermione nodded and Minerva smirked, "I can't believe you passed out earlier though." She laughed and Hermione playfully slapped her shoulder,

"I can't believe you did that to me!" she sat up and put her hands on her hips, mocking Minerva, "'Help me with these, Hermione. They're so big and luscious."

Minerva laughed, "I did not say that! You cheeky little- " A pillow smacked Hermione in the face and she nearly fell off the bed. After gathering herself, she looked around to see Minerva rushing out of the bedroom and chased after the woman, laughing.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think guys! Again, sorry for the wait and feel free to request something!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Surprise! So this chapter is kinda really for me. Confession: I have a teeny tiny leather fetish (and maybe a small foot one too? Like...reallly small). That being said, don't be surprised if I post a couple of oneshots later. Enjoyyy!

* * *

It was their anniversary, and Minerva's turn to take care of their bedroom activities, while Hermione took care of everything else. All throughout the day, Hermione had sent notes, flowers, and had even stopped by for lunch, treating Minerva to a rare baked treat. It was something Minerva was surprised to learn about the woman, a year into their relationship.

Hermione was a brilliant baker; she simply wasn't fond of the activity. She would do it rarely, meaning whenever Minerva bribed her with orgasms and Christmas. One day, Minerva had come home to a house full of cakes and treats with no previous prompting. Hermione blushingly admitted that Minerva had given her the most intense orgasm of her life, worthy of the treats.

Minerva smiled as she remembered that day and looked in the mirror, hoping she could do it again. It had become a goal of hers over the years and today, she was going to achieve it.

She twisted in the mirror, checking that everything was in place, and nodded when she was satisfied. She then set about lighting candles, wanting there to be plenty of hot wax handy. She placed rose petals all over the bed and floors.

Luckily, just as she finished, Hermione called her to the kitchen for dinner. She smirked and walked out of the room, head high and red lips in a smug smirk.

* * *

Hermione turned to Minerva with a plate of the woman's favorite dish in her hands and damn near dropped it along with her jaw.

Her eyes stared at perfectly curled hair that framed Minerva's face. Her make-up making her look fierce and the red lipstick made Hermione bite her own lips in desire. Looking further down the woman's body, she had to close her eyes and say the alphabet backwards.

Minerva was…very tightly secured in a smooth black leather dress that showed off every curve the woman possessed. When Hermione opened her eyes, they zeroed in on the ample cleavage being displayed. After several seconds, she was able to drag her eyes away from Minerva's torso and take in the curve of hips she could hardly wait to grip and a slit in the dress starting at her knee. The dress ended mid-calf and continuing down, she spotted pointed leather stilettos and groaned. Even the woman's shoes sent a tingle down her spine. Slowly, she let her gaze rise and this time, she was stuck staring at the smirk playing on those lips.

"M-Minerva how'd you even get in that…it's so tight…." She asked, dazed, aroused, and completely fucked.

"Oh darling," Minerva smirked, "Magic." She walked up to her, "But if you're good, I'll let you peel it off with your teeth."

Hermione whimpered, "Mercy."

Minerva chuckled, "Not tonight, pet."

Hermione whimpered again and shakily set the plates down. She had known this day was coming the moment she'd confessed to having a slight leather fetish. But Merlin, she was not prepared for the sight of Minerva catering to her every fantasy. Hell, the shoes might've inspired a few new ones. She pulled out the chair for her leather goddess.

"Wine?"

Minerva's lips quirked up, "Water for the both of us I think. It's going to be a long night…"

Hermione made a choked sound and nodded, her tongue permanently stuck to the roof of her mouth. She ran towards the entrance to the kitchen, hoping she could gather herself for a few seconds.

"And Hermione…"

Was it just her, or did Minerva's voice sound like pure sex tonight? She stopped, refusing to turn around and be trapped in Minerva's gaze.

"Don't dally."

Hermione made another strangled sound.

Yep.

Pure sex.

Quickly, she walked to the kitchen and filled the wine glasses with water, completely unable to think. Once they were full, she walked back into the dining room and sat down across from her temptress of a wife.

Minerva lifted a perfectly arched brow and began eating. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but still, her tongue was stuck, so she ate as well. Of course, she choked the moment Minerva moaned at the taste of the food.

"You've outdone yourself, pet. This is absolutely delicious."

Hermione squeaked out a thanks and made a second attempt at eating. The food really was delicious and she wondered if she herself had conspired with Minerva. The woman's moans were not fake, though they were well timed.

Hermione jumped out of her skin as she felt something brush her legs.

Minerva gave a silky laugh and her voice was smooth and low, "Feeling skittish, pet?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "N-not at all."

Minerva's foot rose, and Hermione closed her eyes against the rush of fluid that probably ruined her underwear. Those damn shoes. "Safeword?"

Hermione whimpered both at the feeling of Minerva's heel scratching along her leg and the question. It has been quite a while since they've needed a safeword.

"M-m-Monday." she stuttered out as Minerva's foot rose higher. She couldn't help but part her legs even as her brain was short circuiting. It seemed her body knew how to react even if her brain didn't. Hermione felt like she was mere inches from hyperventilating and Merlin...she really didn't want to pass out again.

Minerva nodded, "Color?" she asked, checking in.

"Yellow. Dear Merlin yellow!"

Minerva held back her smile, "Go to take a moment to gather yourself in the kitchen."

Hermione nodded and quickly walked into the kitchen taking a deep breath. Minerva was…intense. Intense and wearing leather and calling her pet and touching her with those damned sexy shoes and asking for safewords and…..Hermione exhaled.

Leaning against the counter, she groaned,

"She's barely touched me and I'm screaming yellow." She took another deep breath and felt the tension seep out of her shoulders. Tonight was going to be...amazing, but not if she didn't relax. Nodding to herself, she walked back out and sat down.

Minerva watched her sit, concerned, "Are you alright, love? I didn't mean to make you panic."

Hermione smiled, "I'm okay." She sipped her water and Minerva murmured, "At least you didn't faint…."

Hermione's jaw dropped for the second time that night and she blushed, "Minerva!"

Minerva winked and they began eating the food while trying to out embarrass each other with all the dirt they had…and there was a lot.

"I seem to recall a certain someone tripping on air at our wedding and blaming it on one of Luna's creatures. Not only that, but getting into an argument with the blonde about the color of said creature." Minerva said with a smirk and lifted her glass.

Hermione snorted at Minerva's remark, "Says the woman who tripped over her own cat toy and blamed me for 'letting in random cats'!"

Minerva nearly spat her drink out and Hermione pressed on, "Then you demanded I describe said cat and didn't even realize I was describing you! And don't think I didn't hear you trip a second time when you rushed out red as a Weasley."

After a slight coughing fit, Minerva wiped her mouth in a dignified manner before clearing her throat, "I think it's time for dessert…."

Hermione gathered their plates and left for the kitchen, her melodious laughter ringing in the room. Minerva grinned and shook her head; Hermione won that round. But to be fair, her mind was less on the conversation and more on her plans for the night.

After a dessert filled with meaningful looks and seductive touches, Hermione cleared the table and returned to see Minerva rolling leather gloves up her arm. Hermione swallowed thickly and felt her heartrate triple.

Minerva stood with a knowing look, "Come along, Hermione…"

She turned and Hermione stared, her eyes darkening at the sight of Minerva's ass being gripped by the dress, as well as the exposed skin of her back. Merlin how was the woman even walking? After swallowing down her arousal, she walked after her.

"On your knees, pet."

Hermione groaned and got on all fours, crawling to the bedroom behind Minerva, her clothes magically disappearing when she crossed the threshold.

* * *

Once in the room, she remained on her knees in the center of the room. Minerva grabbed the crop from the bed and walked around Hermione slowly, her heels clicking on the floor.

"Do you like what I've done to the room, pet?" She asked as she cupped Hermione's face with a gloved hand.

Hermione nodded, her eyes fluttering as she nuzzled Minerva's hand, thrilling in the feel of leather. Minerva smirked before snapping the crop against her ass. Hermione whimpered, "Yes, Minerva."

Minerva nodded, "Good girl. What about my dress? Do you like it?"

Hermione nodded emphatically, "God yes, Minerva."

Minerva grinned and stopped in front of her before sitting on the bed and crossing her legs, "What about my shoes?" She asked carressing them with a gloved finger.

Hermione whimpered, "Especially your shoes."

Minerva whispered, "Show me."

Hermione crawled towards her wife like a panther stalking her next meal, her eyes locked on those sinful shoes that were doing things to her libido and forcing images in her head she had never considered. Slowly, her hands caressed Minerva's shoes and she let her lips graze the soft leather. She moaned as she pressed kisses all over the shoe. She even kissed the exposed toes and the top of her foot.

Minerva hummed and let her head tip back, "I thought you said you had a small thing for leather?"

Hermione let her hands wander up to the dress and she shuddered as Minerva moved her foot to her crotch, "Small in that it doesn't occur often…but when it does…"

Minerva let her gloved hand caress Hermione's face and the brunette exhaled happily as she humped the shoe, "I could kiss every bit of leather on your body."

Minerva watched as Hermione kissed the glove, inhaling the scent of it, and moaned when Minerva flexed a toe. She pulled her foot away and stood abruptly, eyes fluttering against Hermione's moan of disapproval. She shook her head to clear the haze of lust, though it was hard with the smell of Hermione's arousal lingering in her nose. "Perhaps I'll allow it after I've paid you back for what you put me through the past few months…"

Hermione inhaled sharply as she realized she was to be punished and Minerva chuckled, "Bend over the bed, pet."

Hermione quickly did as told and Minerva let her crop trail over the woman's body, "You've been a bad girl, Hermione. Fucking me in public, treating me like your little whore and fucking me at your every whim, shoving your dick deeper inside me than I've ever known was possible…"

Minerva sucked in a breath as she remembered the feeling of Hermione fucking her womb. She flicked her wrists, hitting Hermione's ass with the leather. She smirked as the woman moaned and spread her legs.

"And now look at you, enjoying your punishment. Tsk."

Another flick of her wrist.

"Tsk."

Hermione gasped with the next hit.

"Tsk."

This time, Hermione heaved and fisted the sheets.

"What am I going to do with you?"

She let the leather trail through Hermione's folds and watched with parted lips as her clit twitched and her hips pressed back against her. She panted softly as Hermione humped the crop for a few moments, burying her face in the sheets.

It was sweet agony for the woman as the leather caressed all of the right places with barely any pressure. She wailed in desperation but Minerva only removed the crop and accio'd one of the candles.

"Color?" she asked softly, her voice rough with desire.

"Green." Hermione responded and then moaned loudly as Minerva poured hot wax on her back. "Minervaaa..." Hermione hissed as the wax stung her skin. The pain soon fizzled and left raw pleasure in it's wake. Minerva hummed,

"Yes pet?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak and Minerva poured the wax on her thighs. A scream tore itself from Hermione's throat as she squirmed on the bed, her mind and body warring between escaping the pain and begging for more,

"FUCK!"

Minerva took the crop and cleared the wax with several well aimed strikes that had Hermione wailing as she was tormented with agonizing bliss.

For several minutes it was the routine, Minerva would let the wax drip onto her body and dry, then she would strike Hermione with the crop, removing the dried wax and leaving beautiful red marks in it's place.

"Ugghhh, Minerva!" Hermione cried. Minerva had let the wax drip onto Hermione's labia and had none too gently smacked it off with the crop.

"You're so beautiful, my pet." Minerva murmured as she grabbed the smaller crop, meant for Hermione's rigid clit. "Wider." she said slapping the inside of Hermione's thighs. She licked her dry lips and used her fingers to spread Hermione's soaking lips.

"Min." Hermione whimpered, knowing what was coming next.

"Color?" she asked softly. There was something oh so delicious about hearing Hermione protest then ask for more. Every time she heard green pass through the woman's lips, it sent dark shivers down her spine.

"Green." Hermione whined and immediately, Minerva began raining soft yet firm, blows on Hermione's clit. She nearly moaned everytime the woman yelped, feeling the sound travel down to her jumping clit.

"NoooOOOOO! GOD!" Hermione yelled and sobbed. "PLEASE!" she screamed, yet her legs stayed wide open. "FUUUCK! MINERVA!"

Minerva stopped after the tenth blow, panting with overflowing passion as she looked at her wife. "Color?" she husked. She was not unaffected by Hermione's moans. There was something about seeing Hermione's flesh turn a rose red…her own thighs were soaked with her arousal and Hermione was practically dripping.

"G-green."

Minerva gently caressed the heated skin, "Mm, darling…You're doing so well…"

Hermione made a delicious mewling sound of pure desperation and Minerva felt her knees grow weak, "I think you've earned a reward…"

Minerva set the crop down and pulled Hermione to stand with their bodies melded together. Hermione whimpered softly both from her sore ass and thighs as well as feeling the leather pressed against her skin. Minerva ran her gloved hands over Hermione's body, squeezing and fondling her curves.

"Do you want to cum, Hermione?"

Hermione quivered in her arms and nodded, "Please!"

Minerva kissed the shoulder in front of her and let her lips hover over a spot she knew would send Hermione rocking, while one hand moved to cup the woman's weeping core. She squeezed it possessively and Hermione let out a guttural moan. Minerva chuckled and let her finger drag through the wetness, reveling in the sound of Hermione's whimpers and the little jumps of her body.

"Is this what you want, pet?"

Hermione's lips dropped open as Minerva toyed with her clit.

"G-g-god! Yes!" she stuttered out as the leather drove every thought from her mind. Suddenly, there were lips on her throat and a hand at her mouth.

"Why don't you show me how much you love my gloves, hm?" Minerva asked and a leather clad finger ran over her lips before pushing into her mouth.

Hermione reached up to hold to the glove in her mouth while simultaneously holding the one gently rubbing her tender clit. She moaned loudly around the finger, loving the taste of the leather while her hips jogged, begging Minerva for more.

"Merlin, Hermione." Minerva said in sheer awe and arousal. Hermione was never more beautiful than when she was lost in her pursuit for pleasure.

Hermione was in a leather paradise. It was everywhere, the leather of Minerva's dress against her abused skin, the fingers in her mouth and the two pushing inside of her, it was only a matter of time before she erupted. It was the thought of spilling her cum on those gloves that pushed her over the edge.

"That's it baby." Minerva coo'd as Hermione screamed around her finger, "Cum for me. Cum all over my hand so you can lick my leather clean."

Just as she was coming down, Minerva curled her fingers and sent the witch into what had to have been the most intense orgasm of her life as those words registered in her mind.

"MIIIIIN-AH!" Hermione screamed as she doubled over. For only the third time in their marriage, she felt a gush of liquid shoot out of her and she sobbed with mind numbing pleasure. In the back of her mind, she heard Minerva moan through her own orgasm and the sound encouraged a third, weaker orgasm of her own.

She took deep breaths as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted her body, making her tense and relax. Her eyes closed against the bliss and she may have blacked out for a few minutes, as it all became too much and her brain shut down.

* * *

A/N: God I love leather...This was only part one guys. Someone asked for caning and well...it fits.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Looks like i'm over my writer's block and that is because of you guys! Thannkksss!

This is for Elsa-Maeva (Sorry i forgot about you) and MPriestly-Sachs because you rock.

Enjoy!

POSSIBLE TRIGGER (I think. Maybe not... but better safe than sorry right?) Caning!

* * *

When Hermione came too, she was lying in bed next to Minerva who was licking the finger of her glove. Hermione whimpered at the erotic sight and Minerva chuckled before moving her hand to Hermione's mouth.

Her own dropped open when Hermione pulled her long digits into her mouth and sucked.

"Oh shit." She said as her fingers hit the back of Hermione's throat and she felt her core clench in rhythm with Hermione's sucking.

Hermione looked up at her with innocent eyes and Minerva smirked before pulling her hand away, "I think I need a repeat performance…let's make it authentic." She said and wasted no time in sliding her fingers through Hermione's still wet folds.

Hermione gave a guttural moan and arched her back, "Gooood, Minervaaaaa…" She snapped her legs shut and shook her head, "Too sensitive..I..I can't."

Minerva flicked her wrist and forced Hermione's legs open again, "Yes, you can."

Hermione shook her head and a tear fell as Minerva continued her gentle exploration, "N-no."

Minerva nipped at her throat, "You say that…but you know how to end this, Hermione."

Hermione whined, "Minerva…stoop.."

Minerva chuckled and let her tongue blaze a trail from Hermione's throat to her ear, "No."

Hermione sobbed as two fingers slid on either side of her clit, "Please…"

Minerva growled and flicked her wrist, gently slapping Hermione's pussy, "Shut up."

Hermione's screamed with closed lips, muffling the sound. Her legs attempted to close, but she only managed a visible twitch as Minerva's magic held her wide open, exposed to the leather witch.

Minerva chuckled and slide down Hermione's body, making sure the let her leather dress graze every inch. Hermione moaned and then sucked in a breath as Minerva licked wet thighs.

"Oh god." She whispered.

Minerva placed a soft kiss on her clit and then, to Hermione's surprise, slapped her thighs and got up.

"Turn over. I think I remember you mentioning something about a cane?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she flipped over quickly. She raised herself on all fours, wiggling her ass in the air, trying to tempt Minerva. "Please, Minerva." She begged breathlessly.

This was a secret desire of hers, something she had only admitted after the breastfeeding. If Minerva had been okay with that, she figured she might as well admit her darkest desire, and caning has been one for years.

Minerva ran the wooden cane over Hermione's cheeks and thighs. "I think 10 is enough. If you make it through, I'll let you peel this dress off of me…"

Hermione trembled and held tightly to the sheets, nodding.

After Hermione nodded, it felt like an eternity before Minerva hit her. Her breathing sped exponentially and her fingers gripped the sheets in sweet anticipation. Merlin, she had wanted this for years and it was finally, _finally_ happening. God she was going to bake for weeks.

THWACK.

Hermione could not even scream. She took a deep inhale and held it until the sting of the second strike radiated through her body.

"AHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" she yelled and heaved in a breath, only to have it cut off as another strike cut through her body.

"Ugghhhhh!" She groaned and panted. Merlin, it _hurt_ but fuck it felt like every hit traveled through her body out to her very fingertips and then receded back to her clit.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!" She yelled as a wave of pain overtook her from the next hit. Tears began streaming down her face and she choked out a sob, "G-god!" she yelled and squeezed her eyes shut, tense.

Nothing.

Confused, she thought back to the licks, counting when she heard the swish of the cane through the air.

THWACK

Hermione's scream trailed off into a pained moan, shocking herself as well as Minerva. That hit was brutal, but it felt bloody amazing. Her blood was rushing through her ears, and her ass was on fire, but this was everything she had hoped it would be. Painful, but so damn good.

"Minerva!" she sobbed as another hit bruised her once porceilin skin.

This hit sent her soaring.

"Oh god don't stop…" She whispered tearfully as she entered a trance like state. All she could focus on was the feeling of the cane striking her ass, and the resulting pleasure. Instead of tensing in anticipation, Hermione pushed her ass out, completely relaxed, "More!" she begged and moaned as Minerva complied sending her higher and higher.

THWACK

THWACK

"Oh my god." She whined.

THWACK

 _THWACK_

Hermione screamed as a particularly hard strike sent her plunging headfirst into an orgasm. "MINERVA!" She yelled. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor, still in a daze as her dripping wet center contracted violently. If she could have found her voice, she would have asked for Minerva to shove something inside of her. Her eyes soon rolled back and she passed out again with a orgasmic smile on her face.

Minerva stood behind her, panting, almost out of her mind with arousal. Watching Hermione respond to those hits, seeing her skin darken each time, it was almost enough to drive her over the edge.

But when Hermione went into subspace…

She had barely had the presence of mind to remember what number she was on as an intense orgasm had cum dripping out of her and flowing down her thighs. She really wished Hermione had told her this earlier. Much earlier.

When she finished out the ten, it took everything in her to not go past. She would make it up to the woman later.

Gathering herself, Minerva put the cane away on shaky knees and gently positioned Hermione on the bed. She accio'd two bottles of water and laid with the unconscious woman.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she returned to the land of the living. The first thing she felt was her sore ass. The second thing she felt was a familiar warmth underneath her. She chose to lay there for a few moments, enjoying the warmth and remembering why her ass was so damn sore.

Of course, that led to her core becoming wet again and she shifted, not realizing she was on Minerva's thigh.

"Mm pet, I see you're ready for more."

Hermione's eyes widened, "More?"

Minerva chuckled, "Mmhm…You won't be able to sit or walk after I'm done with you." She handed her a bottle of water, "Drink."

Hermione gulped, "M-Min…I…" She paused as Minerva grabbed her hand and brought it towards her groin. The woman was still wearing the gloves and dress, but Hermione could feel the huge bulge underneath. "Oh god, you're trying to kill me."

"Drink." Minerva said and Hermione downed the water.

Minerva gave a throaty laugh, "I think you've earned the right to help me out of this thing, don't you?"

Hermione swallowed and nodded.

"Color? Think about it, pet."

Hermione sighed and took stock of her body. Her ass and thighs were sore and she was feeling rather sensitive down below. Could she handle a pounding from the woman?

She stroked the bulge absentmindedly and Minerva moaned, "Darling…stop…"

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized it wasn't a strap.

Decision made!

"Green!" She yelled and squeezed the bulge. Minerva laughed breathlessly,

"Up."

Hermione immediately obeyed, wincing at the twinge in her ass.

Minerva examined her, worried, but the determination and pleading in Hermione's eyes made her nod, "Okay, but you are to end this the moment it becomes too much."

Minerva stood in front of her with her hand on her hip, "Well?" she asked, "Undress me."

Hermione nodded and walked around her, searching for a zipper or clasp. Seeing none, she asked, "How?"

Minerva chuckled and pulled Hermione's lips to hers for a heated kiss before pulling her lips down to her cleavage. "Your lips." She whispered and Hermione kissed the leather over the side of Minerva's breast, resulting in a small area of leather disappearing.

"Oh my god." She moaned, "This is bloody brilliant, you're brilliant. This is so sexy, Minerva fuck."

Minerva laughed and Hermione began kissing her reverently, loving that she got to feel the leather before it disappeared.

"Pet…you can bite as well. Pull and the leather will come with. You can peel it off with your teeth, as promised."

Hermione whimpered as she remembered the words from earlier. She bit just above Minerva's nipple and tugged. Minerva moaned above her and Hermione moaned twice both in response to Minerva and the leather coming apart in her mouth.

"God I love you." She whispered and set about kissing and biting every inch of Minerva until she was free of the dress and her erection was bouncing in the air, released from its leather prison.

Hermione dropped to her knees, her soreness long forgotten, and looked up at Minerva with pleading eyes.

"What?" Minerva asked.

"Let me…" Hermione said.

"Say it." Minerva ordered and watched as Hermione's eyes darkened.

"Please let me suck you, Minerva. I want to feel you twitching in my throat and shooting your cum straight into my stomach."

Minerva moaned and nodded, grabbing onto Hermione's hair.

Hermione licked up from the base to the tip, before engulfing the head in her mouth. She moaned as she tasted Minerva's arousal on it. Merlin the woman was long and thick, her mouth stretching to fit. Minerva wasn't lying about Hermione being unable to walk. Still, she set about bobbing her mouth on the bulbous head and moaned around it, knowing how it felt.

She covered the shaft with her other two hands and stroked, while her tongue worked it's magic. Above her, Minerva was moaning loudly.

"Merlin Hermione, you're going to make me cum so hard."

Hermine chuckled and reached a finger around to rub at Minerva's asshole. That got a scream from the woman and cum filled her mouth. Hermione moaned and swallowed every drop, tonging the hole.

Minerva moaned and pulled her head away, "Pet…I need you to suck something else for me…."

Hermione whimpered.

Fuck it. She was baking all damn year.

Minerva laid down on her back, her erection still pointing in the air and smirked, "Come here."

Hermione took a moment to examine the sight before and felt her heart swell with love…or was that her labia swelling with blood?

Quickly she straddled the woman, letting her core rest on Minerva's shaft, much like Minerva did her, and latched on to a nipple.

Minerva moaned and Hermione laved the nipple in her mouth before squeezing and lapping up the milk.

"Ohh pet…" Minerva whispered and Hermione began sucking in earnest, making the older woman's hips buck. Minerva stroked Hermione's hair and chewed on her lips as the sucking grew in force.

"God!" she yelled and her dick twitched under Hermione, hitting the woman's clit. Hermione bit down accidently and Minerva gave a high pitched mewl as teeth clamped down on her sensitive nipples.

The sound was so erotic, Hermione moaned and began grinding on Minerva, soaking the woman's shaft with her arousal. She continued sucking and biting, desperate to hear that sound again. Minerva was slowly being driven out of her mind.

"H-Hermione." She moaned when the woman switched breasts, having drained the other. "Shiit, Mia." She stuttered as her eyes fluttered close and she sank under the force of her orgasm.

"Aahhhhh!" she yelled, "Yes!"

Hermione bit the nipple in her mouth and Minerva howled, bucking her hips and sliding her head and shaft through her lips and bumping into her clit. Hermione moaned out her own orgasm and continued sucking Minerva through a second.

When she was finished, Minerva growled,

"Get on your knees!"

Hermione scrambled to do so, loving the way Minerva growled at her. Minerva kneeled behind her and without preamble, lined herself up at Hermione's entrance and begin forcing her thick head in.

"Fuuuuckk…" Hermione hissed as her muscles were stretched. "Min.." she whimpered.

Minerva's eyes rolled back with the effort it took not to shove herself inside of Hermione, "I know, pet." She said as calm as she could manage and continued slowly pushing inside of her wife.

"God you're so tight." Minerva whispered, "I'm not even all the way in and you're going to make me cum."

Hermione moaned and Minerva felt herself slide all the way in. Her hips bumped into Hermione's purpling ass and the brunette hissed. Minerva moaned, "I'm in. Merlin you feel so good Hermione. No wonder you pounded into me like you did." Once she no longer felt like she was going to cum, she slowly pulled out until only her head was left in the woman and gave a sharp thrust forward, making sure her hips hit Hermione's ass again.

"Fuck!" Hermione yelled as she was assaulted with pain and pleasure. Minerva was certainly going to make good on her promise.

Minerva nodded, satisfied that Hermione was ready and gripped the girl's hips tightly before pounding into her.

Hermione screamed, surprised by the sudden speed and force of Minerva's thrust. Every down stroke resulted in her ass meeting Minerva's hips and so each thrust was accompanied by a shock of pain. It was dizzying.

"Minerva!" Hermine screamed and gripped the headboard. It cracked under her grip but neither woman heard it, each focused on their own pleasure.

Minerva could tell that she wasn't going to last long, she was exhausted and Hermione's body was at its limit. Her muscles were beginning to burn, but she was absolutely determined to make Hermione cum around her dick. She gave a particularly hard thrust, thinking about how it would feel to have Hermione screaming and cumming around her dick.

Suddenly, she was experiencing it as Hermione sobbed her completion and her remember was trapped in an iron grip. Hermione fell to the bed, as her orgasm swept her arms and legs away. Minerva screamed and bent over Hermione, gently rubbing her clit to prolong the feeling. She followed the woman down to the bed and didn't stop rubbing until the both of them were whimpering and Hermione was begging.

Waving her hand, her clit shrank to its original size. She rolled to the side and pulled the blankets over them,  
"Happy anniversary darling…" Minerva said and trailed off into a snore.

* * *

A/N: Was that good for you? ;)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This...was extremely difficult. The prompt was roleplay between Minerva and Hermione, with Hermione playing the role of Voldemort. I also had to involve some sexy boots, leather, and a cage. I couldn't find a way to make this work with a pregnant Minerva, considering I think the below activities are a bit much for a pregnant woman, so for this chapter, lets **pretend Minerva is not pregnant.**

In the next chapter, we will resume pregnancy.

I think i pulled it off, but I'll let you all be the judge.

* * *

After a couple weeks of recovery, it was Hermione's turn to give her own sexual gift.

Years ago, Minerva had inadvertedly confessed a kink of her own and Hermione had been itching to try it, but it wasn't until Minerva admitted a deep dark fantasy that Hermione had found the perfect way to exploit it.

When her wife stepped through the door, Hermione was seated in a chair with the only light in the room set in front of her, hiding her form from Minerva. Minerva raised a brow, confused and Hermione only uttered,

"Safeword?"

Minerva's eyes widened and she stuttered out, "M-Monday."

Hermione waved her wand and her voice changed.

* * *

"Hello, Minerva…"

Her wand flew out of her hand, and Minerva swallowed, able to recognize that voice anywhere, "T-tom…"

"Very good, Minerva….one should always recognize their betters. One should also kneel before them as well." He hissed.

Minerva raised her chin, "You are no better than me Tom."

He tsk'd, "Ah…I had a feeling you'd say that." Standing, he walked towards her, and clapped his hands twice. Immediately the rest of the lights came on and Minerva gasped.

"Do you like it?" He asked, "You see, I knew you would have a hard time accepting your place were I in my original form, so I thought I'd try something…different."

'Tom' looked exactly like Hermione save for the red snake like eyes, that watched her knowingly, "I heard you had an affinity for the fairer sex and I figured Hermione Granger was your favorite student for a reason…."

She was clad in a black leather body suit that had a zipper that was half open, displaying breasts incased in a lacy bra.

The zipper ended just underneath Hermione's groin. Minerva whimpered and nearly fell to her knees right there as she saw a large bulge at Hermione's thigh.

Tom chuckled, "Well, not too different…"

"I-I…" Minerva whispered and the brunette ran her hand down the zipper, hiding her bulge from Minerva's eyes.

"You're missing the best part, Minerva. Look down…."

Minerva swallowed thickly and lowered her eyes, "Oh sweet Merlin." She moaned and her knees buckled, sending her straight to the floor.

Those boots, those platform boots were glossy leather with a thick bottom and heels at least 8 inches. Minerva's mouth dropped open and 'Tom' chuckled.

"I know." She said and walked towards a dazed Minerva with a collar in her hand. "Good girl, Minerva." She coo'd and placed the collar around the woman's neck. It was a tight fit, made of leather with a D ring in the middle.

Fisting her robes in her hand, Minerva attempted to look at Hermione – no, Tom's red eyes in defiance, but her eyes quickly shut unable to handle the image of Tom's eyes on Hermione's body.

Tom hooked a finger in the D ring as he leaned down and whispered in Minerva's ear, "Call me Hermione, Minerva…" As he spoke his next words, his voice changed, sounding exactly like Hermione, "Don't you want to be a good girl for me?"

Minerva whimpered as her wife's voice reached her ear. Oh merlin how she wanted to be good for the leather seductress before her. With a shudder, she breathed out, "Yes, Hermione."

"My, my, my, you are truly in the submissive spirit aren't you?" Hermione said as she released the collar, and Minerva did not move from her spot. "It seems I've made the right choice. You'll live here with me producing heirs until your body can produce no more."

Minerva bit her lip and looked at the ground in shame. She had given in so easily. But what was she to do when Hermione was standing before her dressed like that?

Suddenly, she was naked and a leash was attached to her chain. "I'm hungry. Let's walk to the kitchen. I've had something installed just for you…"

Minerva yelped as Hermione tugged at the leash, pulling her along. Quickly, Minerva got to her knees and crawled after her. She could only imagine what awaited her in the kitchen. Luckily, it wasn't long until she saw it.

The island in the middle of the kitchen usually contained pots and pans inside of it. Hermione had instead replaced it the bottom of the counter with a cage, something Minerva had thought she would enjoy, but never imagined she would experience…Minerva could feel her arousal dripping down her thighs.

"Get in, Minerva." Hermione said sharply and Minerva swallowed as she slowly crawled inside. The cage was large enough for her to rest comfortably and maneuver in, but small enough that she felt trapped. She was so hot she could've humped the bars that caged her.

Hermione hummed, "I'm glad you like it. I think I'll leave it here."

Minerva knew that Hermione meant even after the scene was over and she whispered, "I'd like that."

A hand moved through the bars to caress her hair gently and Minerva hummed, pressing into Hermione, "Color?" Hermione asked softly and Minerva purred, "Green."

"You like my eyes?"

Minerva laughed, "It's a nice touch. The dark room was brilliant, a bit dramatic, definitely Riddle fashion, but brilliant."

Hermione chuckled as she moved away and began rustling about the kitchen. She moved back to the counter to prep the food and would occasionally hand feed Minerva pieces of food.

Minerva had already eaten, per the vague instruction of her wife, so she wasn't hungry. Well…for food anyway.

Hermione smirked as she sat down at the counter, her groin at Minerva's level, "I can hear your desire, Minerva. As long as you wear that collar, there is nothing keeping me from your thoughts. Including what you were thinking about my ass, earlier." Hermione tsk'd, "Such a naughty girl."

Minerva blushed from her spot in the cage and to her surprise, Hermione unzipped the bodysuit and pulled out her already semi erect dick. Minerva's eyes widened, it was about the same size as when they were trying for the baby. Not big enough to penetrate her cervix, but she would definitely be feeling tonight in the morning.

The bars were spaced enough for Hermione to slide her dick through, and she ordered, "Suck."

Minerva immediately stuck out her tongue and slowly ran it up the shaft. She gripped the bars for balance and let her tongue play over the tip of Hermione's dick, letting her tongue caress underneath. The brunette growled and gripped her hair, forcing her way inside Minerva's mouth.

"I said suck, not lick."

Minerva moaned and her cheeks hollowed as she began sucking at Hermione's twitching member. Hermione groaned above her and chuckled, "Much better."

Minerva closed her eyes and swallowed as much of Hermione as she could. She has missed the feeling of Hermione growing in her mouth. Swallowing around the shaft in her mouth, Minerva slowly lifted off Hermione's dick until only the tip rested in her mouth and she licked while sucking, moaning at the salty precum. She bit down gently, remembering how much Hermione loved that. Hermione groaned,

"Enough."

Minerva released Hermione with a kiss and held to the bars in order to refrain from touching her aching clit. She needed Hermione inside of her and she didn't anyone to tell her that meant behaving.

To her surprise, Hermione got on her knees and gestured for Minerva to turn around. Minerva quickly maneuvered in the cage so her core was pressed between the bars of the cage. Hermione growled and slammed inside of Minerva instantly, making her scream and grip the cage.

"Oh yes." Hermione moaned as she quickly approached her orgasm, "A wise choice indeed." Minerva cried out as she felt hot cum shoot deep inside her.

"Noo." she moaned as Hermione pulled out. That was not nearly enough for Minerva's needs.

Hermione chuckled, "I do not care if you cum or not. You are here for MY pleasure." After zipping her body suit closed once more, she wrenched open the cage and grabbed a handful of Minerva's hair. "Move." She growled, not even bothering to attach the leash. Minerva cried out and stumbled after Hermione as they made their way to the bedroom, cum dripping down her thighs.

Hermione released Minerva letting the witch fall to ground and sat on the bed, crossing her legs.

"Hmm…I think you should undress me; I do recall you enjoying…lace?"

Minerva whimpered and nodded. When Hermione offered her booted foot to Minerva, the woman kissed it gently before slowly pulling it off. The same happened with the other foot, and she grew desperate to see what was underneath the bodysuit. Hermione hooked her finger in the D ring and pulled Minerva's mouth up to her zipper.

Minerva's fingers tightened around the sheets next to Hermione and slowly, she pulled the zipper down, her eyes locked on red ones, startling her as she remembered exactly who she was undressing.

Hermione chuckled and winked before she placed a hand on Minerva's head, forcing her to continue unzipping her suit. Minerva's eyes left Hermione's and refocused on the black lace bra that was barely containing Hermione's breasts.

As she pulled the zipper lower, her nose pressed against Hermione's bulge encased in more lace and she moaned as it twitched against her. Hermione pulled her up her body slowly, Minerva leaving soft kisses on her skin all the way up to her breasts.

Hermione placed pressure on her head and Minerva happily laid her head on the breasts, kissing every bit of skin she could reach. Reaching up, she pulled the bra roughly under her breasts and latched on to the nipples presented to her.

"Ah! Yess…" Hermione hissed as Minerva sucked both of her nipples. She moaned as she felt teeth clamp down on her skin. Minerva hummed happily and sucked hard on the other side, leaving a bruise on the perfect skin. "Oh fuck, Minerva." She moaned.

Minerva took a chance and let go of one of Hermione's breast to grip her dick.

Hermione's stood, pushing Minerva off of her. Her head then jerked towards the bed as she pulled off the body suit, and immediately, Minerva scrambled to the bed and rested on all fours, desperate for Hermione to enter her again.

"On your back, Minerva. I want you to look me in my eyes." Hermione said as she kneeled on the bed and turned Minerva. Minerva's eyes widened and she shook her head.

Hermione nodded and gave a devious laugh, "It's okay Minerva, my dear. It's almost over." She said as she spread Minerva's legs. Again, without any teasing, she forced her hardening member inside Minerva's wet channel and leaned over her, holding her face.

"Look at me!" she ordered, "Look at my eyes."

Minerva instinctively wrapped her legs around Hermione's hips, moaning as Hermione set a fast pace, not bothering with a buildup. Minerva's eyes were shut tightly and she shook her head in Hermione's grip even as her orgasm quickly approached. She was teetering on the edge just as Hermione thrust hard and stopped, buried deep inside of Minerva.

"Look. At. Me." She hissed.

Minerva whimpered and opened her eyes, staring straight into red ones that slowly turned brown with one last wink.

"You're mine." Hermione said as her hips starting moving slowly. Minerva's mouth opened in a long moan as Hermione's hips rotated and pressed against her just right.

"God!" She moaned and watched as Hermione smirked. Her hand cupped Minerva's head and pulled her closer as she increased her thrusts. Minerva's eyes were locked intensely onto brown ones. Her lips were sucked, pulled, bitten, everything that drove her mad with lust.

Her orgasm was building to greater and greater heights and with one firm thrust, it crashed over her.

"HERMIONE!" Minerva screamed as her body tightened. Her nails dug into Hermione's back and she arched into the brunette.

"Fuck!" Hermione yelled as she too came, shooting deep inside Minerva.

Exhausted, her member disappeared, and Hermione rolled over to the side, panting.

"Happy anniversary, love."

Minerva chuckled, and turn over, cuddling next to Hermione, "I can't believe you remembered about the cages…" She kissed her shoulder and hummed.

Hermione grinned, "Surprised?"

Minerva laughed, "Thoroughly. Though, I do love my new gift. Perhaps you should try it as well."

Hermione chuckled, "Maybe…"

* * *

A/N: How'd i do?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So...you're all a bunch of perverts. This story has the most reads, every single month. Like Underestimated has more alerts than anything i've written yet somehow this story that I haven't updated in months has more monthly views. What does that tell you? That you're all perverts, that's what XD But GuYs. This is a request driven story. I mean sure, i've got my imagination, but I also need to know what your perverted minds want to see. So hit me up in the reviews or the pm's let a sista know.

That being said, enjoy this short little tidbit.

* * *

Minerva awoke to a heavenly smell and floated her way down to the kitchen after putting on a robe. Upon arriving, her eyes bulged out of their sockets and her mouth watered. Hermione had been baking. For quite some time now, if the amount of food on the island was any indication. Her eyes darkened at the cage still sat in the middle of the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, lovely wife of mine!"

Minerva's brow rose, "You're mighty chipper today."

Hermione blushed and turned to her wife, "Shut up. Eat something."

Minerva grinned, "And all this baking…why Hermione, one might think you got fucked beyond your wildest dreams."

Hermione glared, "That's it. No cake pops for you."

Minerva's eyes widened, "You wouldn't…"

Hermione rose a brow and walked over the bowl filled with what appeared to be crumbled cake.

"Hermione. Don't you dare." Minerva threatened, though she couldn't quite remove the smile from her face. Hermione lifted the bowl and held it over the garbage, her eyes narrowed and daring.

"Hermione…" Minerva warned.

Hermione stepped on the pedal that opened the garbage, and rose her brow.

"Fine! You win!" Minerva said. "Just put…the bowl…down."

Hermione smirked and took her foot off the pedal. Minerva noticed she made no move towards the counter though. "I think not. I seem to have forgotten the orgasm I was given to deserve these."

Minerva growled, "You black mailing son of – "

Hermione put her foot back on the pedal and prepared to turn the bowl over.

"Stop!" Minerva shouted. "Hermione think of the baby!"

Hermione snorted, "It's too late for that Minerva. You did this. I want orgasms."

Minerva sighed, "I'll give you two."

Hermione removed her foot off the pedal once more. "Five, three with only your tongue."

Minerva glared, "Four and one with only my tongue."

Hermione put a hand on her hip. "Six. Two with only your tongue, one with a strap and three with your hand."

Minerva took a step closer, "Four. Two with my tongue and one with the strap."

Hermione set the bowl down on the counter, just what Minerva had been waiting for. "Four. Two with the strap and two with your tongue."

Minerva growled and a hand latched onto Hermione's neck. "One with my hand around your neck and my words in your ear."

Hermione's eyes widened. It had happened only once before, and Minerva had been too shocked to ever try it again. "I…I…"

"Shut up." Minerva said and squeezed. "We both know how much you love it when I choke you. You're so easy sometimes Hermione. I wonder what the world would say if they knew what a slut you are."

Hermione whimpered and held tightly to the counter behind her.

"It's the truth and you know it. Say it. Say I'm your little slut." She relaxed her grip enough for Hermione to whisper the words. "Louder." She ordered.

"I'm your little slut!"

Hermione's brain was misfiring. Minerva's voice was so smooth. Merlin knows she loved the burr in the woman's accent. It drove her insane. She squeezed her thighs together rhythmically. It wouldn't take long at this rate. Minerva was whispering all manners of filthy things in her ear. Talking about shoving her fist up Hermione's cunt and ass. Fucking her and making her suck her cum off Minerva's dick. And when her moan was cut off, Hermione came, her knees giving out from under her. It was explosive. Unlike her normal orgasms, this orgasm had no discernable origin, not her clit, not her g-spot. It lit her entire body and mind on fire. Minerva released her throat and when Hermione could stand under her own power, she kissed the brunette's head.

"So…cake pops?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Minerva. Two batches of cake pops. Your breakfast is in the oven by the way. "

Minerva grins and waggles her eyebrows as she grabs her breakfast and leaves the kitchen to the baking master.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's really short, I know. I need inspiration and fresh ideas. Hit me up!


End file.
